Starless Nights
by EVERNEATH
Summary: Two heartbroken and lost girls find their way to Fairy Tail- can the guild help them become human again and maybe learn to love. Can the stars and the moon be the keys to their future? Gray F. x OC; as well as slight Eve.T x OC. Sad story filled with love and the pain of losing loved ones... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue: Lost Keys

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OCs; Ever and Luna.

**Prologue: Lost Keys**

_Two Years Ago_

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

It was death incarnate; the cemetery. It was a curse on my life, a darkness that I could never quite shake off. The roll of fog caused everything to appear to shimmer with an unearthly glow, the row upon rows; of once white tombstones were now a mottled grey. We were making our way through the oldest part of the cemetery, moving closer to the newer shinier tombstones. The older section smelt of death and decay, the long forgotten tombstones becoming ensnared in the arms of the earth and slowly sinking into the fertile ground.

I shivered at some of the ghoulish looking angels that were dotted around the cemetery, they were meant to be beautiful depictions of the angels, but to me they looked like the very creatures of Hell standing stationary at the Gates that would one day claim us all; Hell. I trailed slowly behind my aunt and sister, my sisters short dark hair glittered in the dull light. Her scarlet coloured dress burned against her pale skin, twirling around her knees like fire dancing upon the sea.

My aunt was sombre, her dark hair tied up in a dignified chignon nought. Her sever black suit painted her as a strict woman, which was contrary to the truth, but them what did one wear to a cemetery? My own black dress was tight against my breasts and trailed down to my ankles, in soft chiffon, it swirled around my ankles showing off my black heals. A feeling of depression settled in my heart, I could feel the darkness beginning to set in once again.

We had entered through the small gate into the newer part of the cemetery, the tombstones still stood in perfect condition, not overrun by weeds and shrub like the other side. Fresh flowers decorated some tombs from mourners that had lost their own loved ones, but my eyes rested on only one of them, at the end of the row, the last one to be erected.

It was carved out of beautiful white marble; the ground was freshly dug up, the earth turned up to show the bare earth beneath the grass. The lawn around it was manicured and perfect; the freshly dug earth looked like a sore that was still weeping. I swallowed, my throat becoming constricted, pain racing through my heart, wrenching it asunder. I watched as my sister reached the grave first, she sank to her knees, dirtying herself in the freshly turned mud.

I watched as she reached a pale trembling hand and gently caressed the tombstone, her black fingers nails' trailing along the inscription, her voice was shaking as she spoke, "Mother."

I read the inscription along the tombstone, the fresh black ink shimmering in the damp morning light:

_Evelyn Night_

_The evening is nothing without the light of the moon._

Her year of birth and death were written beneath it; she had died seven days ago. My sister gently placed a single rose onto the gravestone, the crimson petals stark against the white marble. I watched as my sister turned to me, reaching for me with tears blurring her ice blue eyes. I trembled in fear and terror, I didn't know what to do, I was emotionless, numb yet terrified at the same time.

"Ever?" My aunt said I turned to her; her dark blue eyes glittered with unshed tears.

I began to back away, my arms outstretched, warding them off, I began to kick my shoes off, the dark black heals lay fallen like dead things on the ground.

"Sister?" my sister's voice was filled with pain and confusion.

I whirled around my skirt fanning out around me and I began to run blindly. Run from the pain, the terror, my own eyes filled with tears, and as the crystal like drops fell from my eyes, I screamed into the eerily quiet air. My feet slapped against the dirt barely making a noise, I was running blind, weaving through the fallen tombstones, crumbling to nothing as they were forgotten.

But I would never be able to forget, I would always remember the day I abandoned my sister when she needed me the most… I was darkness incarnate.

_Present: Fiore- Fairy Tail Guild_

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

I was at my home, the guild called Fairy Tail. The rowdy people surrounding us kept my whimpers in the shadows, except to those who surrounded me, nobody knew of the misfortune that had befallen me. Usually I had amazing times in the guild with my friends but not on this day- on this particular day I lost everything. Loke was standing before me formally as a member of the Spirit World; his mass of orange hair as unruly as ever, and his usual sparkling eyes were dulled.

He was not here as a member of Fairy Tail or a friend, he was doing the bidding of his King, or so I believed. I stared at him, my large chocolate eyes beginning to brim with tears as I was still trying to comprehend what he was telling me… that I had to give up my Gate Keys.

"Loke, do I really have to give up all my Celestial Keys?" I tried pleading with him, worry made my voice shake.

"Yes," his voice was solemn yet calm, "Now you posses you're True Power, you can't use the Keys- the gates are locked to you forever."

Tears tracked down my checks carving a substantial path in my anguish. I was too lose all my friends; to some stranger I had no doubt.

Natsu placed a warm comforting hand on my arm, Erza slid her plate of strawberry cake in front of me, Gray was sitting in his underwear but he still managed to look concerned and equally contrite and Wendy was sitting quietly at the end of the table with Happy and Charle.

I gently took all of my Keys out of their pouch, cradling them slightly in my hand and then I gently placed them on the table, I couldn't feel anything from them- no warmth, no magic. I cried as I slid them in front of Loke, the Keys jingling together, the noise that had found its way into my heart.

"I ask one last thing of you as my spirit, Loke," I said, my voice no longer wavering because I had a purpose.

"Yes Lucy?" Loke asked seriously, but with a small gentle smile.

"Make sure they go to someone kind and pure hearted," a small watery smile graced my lips, "Please?"

Loke nodded and picked up the Keys of his brethren and disappeared in a shower of sparks. I buried my head in Natsu's shoulder and he held me as I cried. Hands brushed over my back and arms, in a show of comradeship- to acknowledge that I wasn't entirely alone, even Happy settled on my lap lightly patting my stomach in rhythmic pats.

An image of a girl drifted across my closed eyelids; she reached out a slender hand, her fingers were loose yet as if she were trying to catch something. Her face was tilted up as if she were searching for something, or trying to see something in the distance. She was beautiful, exotic almost. Her dark chestnut hair moved around her slender waist, almost swaying in an invisible breeze. She lowered her head and her dark royal purple eyes almost seemed to bore into my own, seeing straight into my soul.

At the same time I could see her own heart just as clearly, and it was so sad, darkness clung to her, and sorrow wrapped an iron grip around her heart. My tears were no longer completely my own, they were for her al well, the girl with the sad expressive eyes. Her lips parted in a sigh, moving to trace words but there was a buzzing in my ears and I couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying.

I lifted my head from Natsu's warm shoulder and scrubbed the heal of my hand across my eyes, wiping away the tears, a small smile curved at the corner of my lips. I understood what the girl with the purple eyes was trying to say…

_"Thank you."_

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. As an incentive, I already have several chapters waiting to go…


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Stars

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 1: Falling Stars**

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

The door opened to a bedroom that Juvia and Levy would have been proud of. I grimaced at my joke. The sound of my hesitant knock resounded in the eerie silence of my sister's bedroom. She glanced up from her book to look at me briefly before her eyes found the page again; that was the best invitation I had ever gotten to enter her domain. I slowly shut the door, flinching at the sharp sound of the door handle clicking into place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched my sister reading. She was dressed in a black dress- the one with the slightly square shape cut out of the back; the skirt part was short and showed of her long slender legs (her model legs our mother and I used to joke). She had on cool black sandals, the straps were stark against her tanned skin in a criss-cross design, and you could see the funky purple of her polish. The same colour she had used to polish her nails as well, which I noticed were now resting on her book.

I glanced up at her sheepishly; her tanned arms were crossed over her chest in exasperation. A silence ensued, neither of us sure what to say in this particular situation. Then I watched as Ever attempted to smile but it was scarily lifeless.

"Is it time to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Aunt's waiting in the car." I said.

"Just a minute." She responded.

I watched as she retrieved her favourite necklace from her duchess; the one I had given her for her seventeenth birthday. The chunky golden key hung on a long gold chain, she lovingly placed it around her neck and the key settled underneath her breasts. The key was stark against the black material of her dress- she slid drop earrings into her ears, the ones with the flowers and the teardrop amethyst. She quickly brushed up her long chestnut hair into a messy bun, a few curls escaped to frame her face; her violet coloured eyes were dark.

"You think Mum will like it?" she asked, worry filling her voice as she gestured to her clothing and general self.

"So beautiful…" the unfamiliar male voice trailed off.

I saw spiky orange hair and emerald coloured eyes before my sister threw herself in front of me in a protective stance and a frightening growl tore from her throat.

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

"So beautiful…" came an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

I whirled around and moved in front of Luna; to protect her. An animalistic growl tore from my throat as I face the intruder. A shock of spiky orange hair and flashing emerald eyes took the focus; the man was slightly crouched forward. He was clad in an expensive suit; he gave of an air of arrogance and narcissism.

"I won't let you take her." I said while throwing my arms out protectively, standing in front of my younger sister.

Confusion flickered across the intruder's face and he straightened up and took a few steps back, his hands up in a sign of surrender or peace. "I'm not here for her…" his eyes flickered in her direction and I shifted at his glance- blocking her from view again.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

I was concerned as well as shocked as Luna pushed my arm down and spoke, confusion filling me as she answered the question.

"Leo the Lion, no Loke!" she said with surprise and certainty in her voice.

I glanced at her; her ice-blue eyes were sparkling like crystals. Her hair was as sleek and straight as usual- and as dark as the night sky. Her pale cheeks were flushed a rosy pink in excitment.

"How do you know me?" the man questioned, Loke?

"I read about you," Luna answered quietly, "Your Lucy's Spirit- and in your human guise you become a member of Fairy Tail."

He was thoughtful for a moment, "Wrong on one account- I no longer belong to the mage Lucy Heartfilia. Her mother's power has finally awoken in her; she can no longer use the Keys." Loke said quietly, a sense of sadness seemed to come of him.

"But why are you here, now?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"For you?" emerald eyes stared at me, open and honest.

I took a step back, "No!"

Luna's hand touched my arm, she turned me to face her; I looked at her closely for the first time. She was wearing a pale blue kimono embroidered with large pink roses and delicate green vines, she was wearing grey knee high socks and black boots. A silver necklace swung free; one the end was a pendant- an ice-blue sapphire was encased inside interwoven silver threads. Her black hair framed her face, making her seem paler than usual and her pale eyes were stark against the darkness.

"He needs you, Evie!" she said, her eyes wide and a smile upon her face.

I caved at the use of my nickname and her pleading look, "What do you need me for?" I asked.

"You are the one who can breach the two worlds- you are the bearer of the Keys." He said.

I stared at him in equal parts shock and wonder, "But…"

"Does that mean Lucy is really the Celestial Dragon Slayer?" Luna cut in, excitement in her voice.

"Aye." Loke gave Luna a curious look, "What you are though eludes me."

Luna smiled, "I'm the moon- you know the name Luna is Latin for the moon." she laughed slightly her voice light and airy.

I looked at her in concern, but then turned my attention back to Loke as he spoke. "Will you both come with me to Fairy Tail?" he reached out his hand to me.

I reached for him instinctively; something about him drew me in. I paused and turned back to Luna, "The evening is nothing without the light of the Moon." I attempted to smile, as I spoke our mother's favourite saying, the one carved into her gravestone.

She held my hand tightly; I turned back to Loke- as I grasped his hand, my life turned into a vision of falling stars. I cried out in fear and terror, tears slowly made their way down my cheeks, "I'm sorry." I whispered in to silence, "I failed again Mum, I can't protect her. I can't even protect myself."

A strange voice entered the darkness of my heart and whispered to me my fate, "Courage, strength and purity of heart- this is who you are. Take the Keys Child and protect those you love." The voice was deep and revibrated through my mind, it held power and something else- something familiar, but before I could identify it, the voice was gone.

Flashes of gold and silver caught my attention; Keys? I reached out for them; warmth and light filled my hollowed body and soul. I grasped them close to my chest, closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall into the light.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far.


	3. Chapter 2: Bright Tears

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 2: Bright Tears**

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

As the oppressive darkness filled my mind, I felt the rush of air scatter my hair around in a strange magical wind; I called out to Ever, my voice becoming slightly hysterical. I received no answer; I began to scream out in fear now. But then Loke was there- a sense of calm spread through my body. He smiled at me- all fiery orange hair and flashing emerald eyes.

"Where is my sister?" I demanded of him.

His emerald eyes darkened slightly as his stature become thoughtful, his hand rested under his chin, in a thoughtful pose. "She is somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" my heart rate picked up, thinking that she really was gone, just like our parents before us.

He stared at me, something like pity flickered in the depth of his old eyes, "The Spirit King wishes to see her before she passes through the Gate into Fiore."

My mouth opened slightly in shock, "What does he want with her?"

Loke turned away from me slightly, his expensive suit jacket fluttered in the strange non-existent wind, "He wants to see if she is truly worthy." He turned his head back to me a sad smile graced his beautiful face.

"Give me back my sister!" I yelled my hands clenched into fists. I took a small threatening step towards the Lion Spirit, he smiled at me slightly- probably amused with my theatrics.

"I cannot." He said to me his voice apologetic, "You must pass through now." He said, slicing his arm through the air, a glint of a gold ring upon his finger and then an oppressive darkness.

The ground beneath me disappeared and I was falling once again, the air rushed around my body and I began to scream again, but this time in fear for my older sister.

I was falling head first into a warm light; the noise and heat reached me just as I slammed into a hard wooden thing; which I assumed was a table because of the hard landing and strange groves and wood I felt beneath my arms. I turned my head slightly, attempting to adjust to the new brightness after the darkness I had endured for what seems like an eternity, senseless noise reached me that began to filter through my mind as white noise.

"What the hell?" "Is she okay?" "Did she fall from the sky?"

The shouts of shock and surprise registered slightly in my mind, heat spread through my body, not a painful feeling though- it was almost like my body had been numb for an eternity. I lifted my head off the table and stared into the eyes of five very surprised people who were crowded closely around the table.

The people registered in my mind but I calmed my racing heart as the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail stood around me, Natsu with his scarf and bright pink hair was leaning close to my face, sniffing the air. Erza and Gray looked at me calculating whether I was a friend or foe but the other two girls; Lucy and Wendy were searching my face, possibly attempting to find out if I was okay or not.

"Natsu, can you stop sniffing my face?" I questioned as I attempted to push up into a sitting position.

Onyx eyes widened in shock, "How do you know me?" he asked surprised as he drew away from me.

"I read about you." I mumbled, answering truthful, I moved my head and cried out in pain.

"Here." The girl named Wendy said, as she reached for me a pretty blue circle appeared over her hands.

Cooling energy raced through my body, I twisted my head around taking in the entire guild, a huge smile spread across my face, "Healing Magic is awesome." I said while flexing my fingers and shifting my weight on the table. I lay back down, the sense of calm was lulling me into a sense of security, and I jolted up straight when a familiar voice filtered through the strange silence.

"Gray, I suggest you take a step backward and hold out your arms." Loke instructed, amusement filing his voice.

I watched in surprise as Gray did as instructed without fully understanding why, a few seconds later- a huge blast of golden light exploded above our heads, the group around me all covered their eyes in pain from the bright light- but Gray just glanced up in surprise. My sister was falling through the air but Gray caught her with ease.

He held her close to his chest, his naked chest I noted with some embarrassment, he stared down at her delicate face in wonder and admiration. Then his brow furrowed and obsidian eyes widened in surprise and concern, "She's unconscious." He said.

Those words kept replaying in my head as I jumped off the table and rushed towards my sister, "Ever!" I screamed into the stunned silence, it seems everyone was attempting to understand that another girl had fallen through the sky through a strange portal of bright golden light.

Gray swiftly moved back a few steps protectively, as he did my sister's body was jostled slightly and her arm slipped free from his embrace; grasped in her slender fingers was a ring of Keys- some were silver but the majority glittered a bright gold.

"She has…" Lucy trailed off, a sob escaping her lips as she stared at my sister, pain and loss skittered along her dark eyes.

I turned to her as Natsu rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She seemed upset, then it dawned on me as realization of the situation; my sister was a Celestial Spirit Mage. Who was unconscious and currently in the arms of Gray Fullbuster, the well know exhibitionist of Fairy Tail and possibly all of Fiore.

"Ever!" I screamed, my voice pitching towards hysteria, "Wake up Evie, please." I pleaded with her, I began to sob, somebody touched my arm and I flung myself automatically into their arms. Warmth filled me, I blinked away my tears to see I was in Loke's arms. Damn Playboy! I took a quick step back, whilst wiping my eyes, scrubbing away the unshed tears. I turned back to my sister, Gray had gently placed her on the table and Wendy had her hands resting on either side of her head.

A few people had begun to gather in surprise and concern about the fallen girl and unconscious mage; the Raiijinshu Tribe and Laxus, I noted were looking down from the second floor; Elfman, always a man; Max and a few others along with Shadow Gear had formed a loose circle around us. I watched in surprise as Natsu turned around and yelled at the masses.

"Move away!" he yelled into the oppressive silence.

Lucy stood protectively in front of my sister attempting to shield her form prying eyes; "Clear out!" she yelled her hands balled into fists.

No one moved an inch, I watched as Erza turned to glance at the mass of people, they scattered like she had drawn a weapon, it was hilarious. I turned back around to apologise to Loke about my outburst but he was already gone, a sense of stars was left behind in his wake. Gray I noticed hovered beside Wendy, concern causing his dark blue eyes to darken to a sapphire blue. I smiled gently to myself as I watched him; he already cared for my sister.

A small intake of breath caught my attention, I moved towards the table to scared to actually touch my sister. I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her royal purple eyes. Her attention was fixed on Gary, something like awareness and something flickered in their depths.

"Ever." I said as relief washed over me.

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

I slowly opened my eyes; the bright light caused my eyes lids to flutter. My eyes widened as I was staring directly into sapphire blue ones. A dark shock of hair and pale skin- was obvious. I swallowed when I realized the man standing over me was ridiculously handsome. A strange blue symbol covered his chest- which was bare! _Gray Fullbuster. _Luna spoke about him quite a bit, she thought he was a pervert- he was an exhibitionist so I guess her decision was justified.

My eyes flickered to a small girl, who was upside down, from my point of view because she was standing at my head and I appeared to be lying down on a hard wooden table. She withdrew her hands from my head. Wendy- a little girl with blue hair and eyes, but had the ability of strong Healing Magic.

"Ever!" my sister's voice was full of relief and concern.

I pushed myself up on my arms, a half smile graced my face but by my sister's face it was probably more of a grimace. I wiped my face of all expression, I pushed my hand onto the table and froze and the cool feel of metal and magic beneath my fingers. I noted the Keys that were still linked to a circle and the way my fingers curled around them protectively, I lifted my hand and pressed the Keys against my chest.

"Luna, where are we?" I asked, though a small part of me already knew but was still in denial.

"Fairy Tail a guild for mages." A deep male voice filed the boisterous noise of what appeared to be a large hall.

Luna and I turned our eyes to a dwarf of a man, this time I was the one that spoke above a whisper, "Master Makarov."

He turned his gaze towards me; I held onto the Keys and stared right back at him, my purple eyes widened in shock. He watched me thoughtfully, almost as if he was already aware of our situation, he probably did. He smiled a toothy grin. "Welcome to the Guild girls."

Luna grinned from ear to ear. Like a cheshire cat she was so happy. She turned to me her smile faltered slightly, I nodded slowly giving her assent it's not like we had anywhere else to go, after all there was no-one else left for us.

"My name is Mira. Will you two come with me please?"" a sweet female voice asked.

I glanced to Luna's left to see a pretty white haired mage with light blue eyes wearing an olden day style pink dress. Slowly I slid off the table and stumbled, arms caught me that was scented of vanilla. I looked up at a girl with chocolate brown eyes and warm honey gold coloured hair.

"Lucy?" I asked.

She nodded, and then took out a very small pouch connected to a belt. She lifted the side of my skirt and placed the belt around my upper left thigh. She tightened the belt, "You can put the Keys in there." she said.

I lifted the lid of the pouch and placed the ring of Celestial Keys onto a small hook already connected to the pouch. "Thank you." I said, tears gathered at the corners of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

I glanced in Gray's direction but he had already turned away from me. Already bored with the strange new arrivals I guess. I turned my back to him and glanced at my sister and the woman named Mira; I trailed behind them as she led us from the guild hall into a small room.

Concern filled me; someone was staring at me in an almost sinister way.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Can you guess who was watching her with a dark aura rolling of them?


	4. Chapter 3: Celestial Weapons

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 3: Celestial Weapons**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

I swivelled my head around; attempting to find the source of the glare but I couldn't locate anyone in the near vicinity. And then I looked up… a sad yet angry looking man with headphones was watching me, he arched on pale blonde eyebrow, causing his lightening shaped scar to become disfigured. I swallowed slightly and turned my back to the snarly man, my dark skirt fluttered around my thighs; I quickly shut the door behind me and sighed when I heard the audible click.

I leant against the door my heart rate slowing down after my miniature panic/stare down with a random, scary man I had never spoke to before but I knew who he was. After all my sister had told me every detail about these people, he was Laxus Dreyar and my sister would never admit that she was afraid of this man but I knew she feared his power.

I glanced up to see Mira press a stamp onto Luna's neck, when she withdrew it a silver Fairy Tail guild symbol shimmered back at me from just below her left ear. I watched Mira as she walked towards me a gentle smile upon her face, but I freaked out when she pulled up my dress and pressed the strange stamp against my right hip bone, I gasped as power seemed to radiate from the area, the mark glowed back at me royal purple.

"Now you truly belong to the guild!" Mira exclaimed, I shifted away from Mira and my skirt resumed to its usual position, I scooted away from her a little concerned about her sanity.

Luna had a happy smile on her face, one filled with content and the knowledge of the good things to come. I cannot begin to remember the last time I had ever seen her this joyful for so long, perhaps three years ago? My attention was directed elsewhere when the dwarf-like Master walked into the room, an amused expression on his face.

"You two seem to have stirred up the guild a little." He said his tone wasn't serious but I felt reprimanded.

I flinched slightly as his heavy gaze shifted to me, "My apologies, Master. Our arrival was strange and quite sudden." I grew thoughtful, tapping my fingers absentmindedly against my hip, I paused when I realised I was tapping my guild mark.

"Oh no, not that," the Master waved his hands around dismissively, "All the young men are stirred up," he laughed casually.

I heard Luna snot derisively, "Typical."

"Anyway on to business," the Master said while jumping up onto the seat, "Now, two rooms have been prepared for you in the Female Dormitory; Fairy Hills. Loke has taken it upon himself to transfer things between dimensions but 'adding a little more style'; I believe was his way of saying it."

Luna and I stared at the Master in equal parts; shock, excitement and one my part alone fear and something else, perhaps trust? Master continued to speak about the guild, and such as he did an emotion I hadn't felt in a while began to swell inside my heart- protection, happiness and the knowledge that a parent like adult was watching over us.

"The first month's rent of 100,000J has been taken care of, and…" he placed two small satin pouches on the table, "Each of you is being given 50,000J for food and whatnot until we can get each of you a suitable job. No complaints!" he demanded when he saw I was about to protest.

I slowly closed my mouth, I silently took the bag offered to me and securely tied it to the belt already fastened to my thigh, I gently brushed my fingers over the pouch holding my Keys. "Thank you, this is amazing. I mean I don't know how to…" my voice was disjointed and strange, tears began to fill in the corner of my eyes, Luna was speechless beside me, holding her own pouch of money.

Makarov shifted uncomfortably, "It's nothing." He said gruffly.

I scrubbed the heal of my hands against my eyes, getting rid of the tears brimming in the corners of my eyes, Mira smiled at us sweetly; her own eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Now I must leave for now but Mira needs to give something else to you two." The small Master slid off the seat and left quickly, perhaps embarrassed about our female hormones that instigate crying.

Mira reached under the table and placed two long wooden boxes in front of each of us. Confusion filled me but I slowly reached for the box in front of me and flicked the lock off. I slowly opened the box and gasped as I stared at the weapon nestled in black velvet; the gleam of gold awoke something powerful within me.

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

My mind was still in shock, processing all that had been handed to us, somewhere to live, money to start out with and a new family, which I knew to be Fairy Tail. Master had just told us all about the guild, stuff I already knew but it seemed to surreal but real enough that I was beginning to feel hope again for the first time. Hope that I could feel something like happiness again and hope that I may see Ever smile like she used to, all warmth and love.

I cautiously tied the pouch of Jewels onto the belt of my yukata, careful to hide it behind the dark material. I was shivering in excitement as I stared at the box in front of me, excited to see what it was. Something ancient seemed to pull me towards it but I paused as Ever spoke her voice low yet filled with awe.

"So beautiful." She mumbled into the eerie silence.

Curiosity piqued I turned to my sister, I leant close to her, trying to see what was inside her wooden box; I wanted to investigate to see what was so beautiful. A golden cylindrical piece of metal lay in a bed of a black velvet cushion, decorated with beautiful matte purple flowers and vines. The artist in me fawned over the colours and patterns created within the flowers, it was almost like stars and planets shifted within their purple depths.

I asked Ever, my voice filled with confusion, "What is it?"

"An Artemis Rod, you know the Goddess Artemis, her rod was a gift from her twin brother Apollo. He was the God of the Sun and Stars, so the rod has special properties tied to him to protect his virgin sister." She said her voice shook when she mentioned the power over the stars and sun.

"So, you have a weapon that resembles your own power somewhat." I stated, my voice gentle, soothing attempting to calm her.

"Indeed. I can fight alongside my…" she paused, and then a half grimace crossed her face for about a second, "friends." She said while her fingers lightly brushed against her Keys.

I grinned at her, but her attention was elsewhere, perhaps her own mind. I turned my attention to my own box, I opened it to reveal two gleaming silver handles daggers inlaid in the hilt with ice- blue gems and glittering diamonds, but what held my attention were the actual blades- they were the same colour as moonlight made solid.

"Just like the moon." My sister said, I realised that she had paid attention to me and hadn't followed her own trail of though; some part of me was secretly glade- she wasn't becoming lost to me again.

"Yeah." I breathed never taking my eyes of my new weapons.

Mira spoke up then, having been silent most of this time, gaining both of our attention, "Loke was worried about you both so he chose weapons he thought you might like and be able to wield, if the need ever arise."

"I think that I may love that Spirit." Ever said with laughter in her voice.

Something curled in my stomach causing my smile to falter; confusion filled me to add to my inner turmoil, I was not going to be jealous.

"Here." Mira handed me two dagger cases, connected to belts and a strange looking holster to Ever, however, she appeared to understand how it works anyway. I strapped one belt and holster onto each thigh and I grinned in delight as the daggers slipped perfectly into place. Ever was still tightening the belt around her thigh while I was done but then I watched as she picked up the length of metal, she twirled it in her hand, it was about the length of her forearm, and a sense of peace seemed to radiate from her as she snapped it into place.

She removed her foot from the couch and stood up, her skirt fell into place, obscuring the Keys and her own satin pouch of money but only a small bit of her weapon peaked from beneath her tulle skirt.

"One more thing," Mira said while handing over to Ever a small black book, "Loke said this would help you."

Ever took the notebook off Mira and inspected it slightly, she glanced back up at Mira, "Thank you."

We both picked up our now empty boxes and exited the door with Mira in front of us; we passed down the hallway and entered into the guild hall. Chaos ensued as we become visible once again, the men of Fairy Tail began to call out to each of us professing their love, but each of them were cut off as another began and then another. It was pandemonium when someone finally threw a punch in the masses. The next thing I knew punches and magic were flying everywhere.

I felt bad for them, they were fighting over our heart but I wondered what they would do when they realized both of our hearts were still in pieces.

I glanced around for Ever but she was already gone, somehow she had navigated away through the masses of brawling men and ended up on the other side of the guild unscathed, something had captured her attention, I could see it in her demeanour and her eyes. I crossed my arms under my chest as I followed her gaze to none other than Gray Fullbuster.

The man in question was sitting on a ledge near a window, leaning against a wall staring off into the distance, uninterested in the happenings going on around him. I myself had a sense that Gray had not given up on Ever yet, I thought while I glanced at my sister in question who appeared to be trying to disguise the pain in her eyes. She turned away from him but I still saw the shimmer of more unshed tears in her eyes.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Loke chose wisely about their weapons, but I wonder how well they will be able to use them? Read to find out...


	5. Chapter 4: Fairy Hills

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 4: Fairy Hills**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

We stood in front of the female dormitory, Fairy Hills. The mansion was breathtaking and the grounds were beautifully manicured, the scent of fresh cut grass and flowers filled the air with a lingering perfume. I could see out of the corner of my eyes, Luna bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"You will need these." The woman named Erza said, she handed Luna and I two separate keys an old fashioned copper one (that opened the front door) and a silver one (that opened up our dorm rooms).

Erza proceeded to open to door and led us into a large yet cute antechamber. "Wendy, can you take Luna to her room? It is the one opposite yours." She said with a smile, while we followed her up a grand staircase.

"Sure Erza." The young girl squeaked, she took Luna's hand and tugged her in the opposite direction to where I was at the top of the staircase. Luna glanced back at me and waved a happy smile on her face.

"She will be fine." Said a small voice, I glanced down to see a white female cat, I was taken aback. The cat looked older than her years, strong. She was watching me with a varying degree of concern and care.

"I know." I said. The cat trotted down the hall after my sister and Wendy.

"That's Charle, she stays with Wendy," Erza said fondly, "Your room is this way."

Erza led me to a simple white door, her scarlet hair stark against the white, "This is me." She said gesturing to the door directly down the hall. I found it strange, everyone seemed so afraid of this girl but she seemed so calm and nice. I slowly opened the door to my new life…

A half smile turned at the corner my lips, Loke was good. I had to admit, the first thing that caught my attention was the window seat but along the walls , beside it was a floor to ceiling shelves filled with all my books from home.

I slowly closed the door to my dorm room, I glanced that the huge queen sized bed, my favourite pillows were scattered artfully over the quilt. I slowly placed the box, my weapon and my Keys onto the end of the bed. Two double doors were on either side of the large window, opposite the bookcases.

I opened the one on the left and just stared in surprise and awe; the bathroom was all ceramic and pale lilac in colour. The bathtub was as large as the wall, above the tub was shelves of purple and cream coloured candles, the scent of jasmine and vanilla perfumed the room. There were a few shelves filled with varying shades of purple towel, soaps and bath bombs.

The white vanity was decorates with a vase of purple tulips and jasmine flowers, I gently ran my fingertips over the silky cool petals. The shower was large and had a decent looking shower rod; at least I knew a shower would be good. But right now I wanted to have a long, hot soak. I turned on the bath tap to fill it.

I left the bathroom and opened the door to a walk in robe, the glass doors and shelves were filled with my clothes and shoes. In the centre of the room was a table with heaps of draws; on top of the table were my favourite perfume bottles and jewellery.

I opened the first draw and pulled out my favourite pair of pyjamas, a soft pink singlet and pink shorts decorated with dark blue flowers. I took them out of the robe and stopped by my bed; I grabbed my Keys and the black book Loke had given me.

I turned off the tap to the bath and dropped my favourite vanilla and jasmine bath bomb; I lit all the candles and breathed in the delicious scent. I stepped into the bath and studied the book he had given me; it was filled with information and names of the Keys. What they were, when to use them and everything else I needed to know. I compared each real Keys to the pictures he had sketched into the notebook.

The bath had calmed me and my mind was open to the Keys, I however was not aware of this until a few seconds' passes when…

"Are you feeling better?" asked a familiar male voice.

My eyes flew open and I shrieked in shock, however, no one was there. It was then that I noticed one of the Keys was giving off a strange golden glow. I remembered this one from the book, the Lion, "Loke?"

"Yes." The light around the Key pulsed.

"How? I mean you're a Key?" I was shocked, confused yet curious.

"Well, when the Holder is strong the Spirits can communicate with them through the Keys." He said.

"Amazing… by the way I wanted to thank you." I said.

There was silence for a moment then Loke's Key spoke, "I know how much you want to protect your sister but who is to protect you? That's why we chose you."

Tears gathered in my eyes but this time I allowed them to fall, "We?" I said my voice shaking.

"The Spirit's from the Keys." He answered.

"I… thank you." I said the Keys radiated warmth and affection; I smiled truly for the first time in a long time as I basked in the light.

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

I yawned and stretched beneath my black satin covers; the doona was heavy against my body. I threw them off causing several pillows to tumble off the bed with gentle thuds as they made contact with the floor. When I stood up my black lace nightie brushed against my knees. I rubbed my eyes blearily and half stumbled to my open cupboard with the clothes spilling out onto the floor- I grinned Loke knew me well.

I rummaged through the pile on the floor and pulled out a silky black kimono decorated with metallic red roses. The sleeves were long and graceful; the skirt was puffy because of the inlay of tulle. I loved it! I walked into the bathroom; the tiles on the floor were black opal in colour, there were a few red rose scented candles around the small room. There was a small towel rack on the wall beside the bath, a black fluffy towel hung over it.

The shower was large in size, I smiled; it was just what I needed right now. I hoped into the shower; washing my hair and body in a delicious rose scented scrub. After half an hour or so, I lost count of time, I stepped out of the shower, steam rolled out of the shower and tendril danced across my skin. I lazily wrapped a large fluffy black towel; it was like being enveloped in warm silk. I randomly hummed a wordless tune.

My eyes caught my reflection in the mirror; my pale eyes appeared more silver than blue, my black hair was now laced with blue and purple highlights like the coming dusk. My cheeks were flushed pink from the heat of the shower; I smiled at my reflection but only a quick flash of teeth. I dressed quickly into my kimono/ yukata and tightened my knives into place; I also tightened a small portion of Jewels to my belt.

I walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom; the wall behind my black doona covered bed was matte black with large stripes of shimmery silver, on another wall was blood red flowers and on the last one was matte silver flowers. My wardrobe covered the other half of one wall, with my clothes spilling out, it was shiny black wood. Mirrors in the shape of birds covered the wall beside the wardrobe. I opened double doors to my favourite part of my room; Loke had created a small part of heaven for me. It was an art and music room.

Two walls were completely covered by windows; to let in the sunlight. On one wall hung my guitar, violin and flute on display with their cases resting on the ground beneath them; on the other wall were all the picture I had painted, and/ or drawn. There was a small black piano in one corner of the room and a canvas stand in the centre of the room, and beside it was a table littered with paint and paintbrushes.

I opened the draws to the side of the room and took out my favourite black art book, oil pastels, charcoal and drawing pencils. I placed them all carefully into a medium sized black shoulder bag. I was now armed with my silver daggers, in my favourite dress and held my favourite things in the world; my art supplies. I was prepared for anything… well at least that' what I thought at the time.

There was a gentle knock on my door, awareness skittered along my skin- it was Ever. I was confirmed when the person at my door spoke: "Luna?" my sister's voice floated into the room through the barrier of the door.

"Come on in Evie!" I called out, while shutting the door to my artists' room.

I turned around to look at my sister and froze in shock, she was wearing pink- or well at least pinkish clothes, she hadn't worm pink since, well… Her skirt was cut from the right thigh down to the left ankle, it was a dark creamy pink in colour, and she had a strapless top decorated with cream, brown and grey flowers. I noticed her nails were no longer purple but back to their natural shell pink with perfect white tips; she was also wearing healed brown gladiator sandals.

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her glossed lips were pursed in concern, I noticed she gripped a small satchel bag; I knew for sure she had her journal in it, probably along with the book Loke had given her.

"I forgot I had this." She said touching the material of her skirt, I noticed her key necklace glinted back at me when she looked down.

Of course she had forgotten about it, when our Mother died two years ago she always wore black after that and her beautiful clothes were covered with black material, I knew she hated wearing black but she did it out of respect and grief- always grief.

"You look so amazing." I said with a smile.

Her purple eyes glittered, "Thanks so do you! I have always adored that dress on you."

I grinned while putting on little red booties to accentuate the outfit. When Ever turned her skirt swirled around her body and I could just glimpse the Keys on the belt on her upper thigh. I smiled; she was already fond of them I knew that much for sure.

When we exited my room a young, teenage girl with a slender build and bright blue hair was exiting hers, I caught a glimpse of stacks of books before she closed to the door and glanced at us curiously with bright green hazel eyes, "My name is Levy McGarden, Team Shadow Gear." She said with a gentle smile.

"Luna Night, no affiliation at the moment." I said gesturing at myself with a bright smile.

"Ever Night." My sister said, her voice soft, she probably expected this girl to explode at her because of the Celestial Keys that were hidden beneath her skirt.

There was a shadow that crossed through the girls, Levy's face, but then it cleared as she smile brightly at Ever, "Are you going to the guild now?" she asked, only curious not condescending.

"Yeah," I said, "Would you mind taking us? I'm afraid we will probably get lost, I mean Ever's sense of direction is terrible."

"Hey!" Ever said her eyes were wide with hurt.

I gently shoved her arm to show I was joking, Levy's face broke into a smile, and she was no longer suspicious about the new girl with the Keys.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. I will only be introducing a few guild members because it will mainly be about the two girl and Fairy Tails strongest team. Please review...


	6. Chapter 5: Electric Temper

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 5: Electric Temper**

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

The guild doors slowly opened for the millionth time that day even though it was only around midday, the warm sunlight streamed through casting the new comers into shadows. But this time I didn't glance away immediately, I had been waiting all morning for this one person to appear. Ever. She was dressed the opposite of yesterday in an amazing skirts and strapless top that showed of her narrow shoulders and lightly curved chest.

She also appeared happier.

Levy was with her, I noticed how animatedly she was talking to her; Luna I noticed was more comfortable listening but she said something and both Luna and Levy laughed but Ever only half smiled.

Natsu shifted beside me on the seat, "Do you hate her?" he asked, his voice low so only those at the immediate table heard.

I took note of the way Gray fixed his dark blue eyes on me and even Erza seemed curious to hear my reply. I sighed, "No." I paused for a moment, deliberating what to say next, "She needs them, more than I ever did. I noticed that yesterday, she seemed to sad, almost depressed."

Erza nodded slightly as she turned to the table, "So did I. When she was in the Dormitory at Fairy Hills, it was almost as if she were a ghost walking in another's life. But she stayed strong, but I don't think it was for her own benefit." She said while glancing significantly at the other girl, Luna, Ever's younger sister.

"Did you notice how she held the Keys though, she seemed so frightened." Gray's tone was thoughtful; I noticed the way his sapphire eyes seemed to burn with a strange emotion as he watched her.

I watched in curiosity as Ever walked away from Levy and Luna raising her arm slightly in a wave, she dropped her arm and was slowly making her way through the chaos of the guild to our small table in the far corner of the room.

Natsu noticed this so he casually laid his arm along my shoulder, Erza turned back to her strawberry cake, and I swear it was the first one I had ever seen her have the chance to eat though. Gray turned his eyes back to his drink, the ice cubes began to shake slightly as she came close, I watched as frost crawled along the cup.

"Lucy," Ever's voice was uncomfortable; I glanced up to see her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "Can I ask you something about the Keys?"

Gray's drink completely froze over; Erza paused in eating her cake and Natsu fingers twitched lightly against my shoulder, "Sure. What's wrong?" I asked with a bright smile.

She perched on the edge of the bench and placed a satchel bag on the table, her purple eyes darkened and her posture was thoughtful but she did not relax at all, I was curious as to what she wanted to know. I was about to ask her to spit it out when she literally blurted it out…

"Do they ever communicate to you?" she said, her words rushed out. I began to answer that yes they do when she continued on, "I mean through the Keys." She finished.

I froze in both surprise and shock, she's that strong? Natsu and the others noticed the change in my demeanour, "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Her voice was low, embarrassed, "Do they speak to you through the Keys? I mean before you have ever summoned them or made a contract?" she was hesitant, a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

"No." I whispered my voice cracked.

Her face drained of all colour, she was pale. I watched as she began to pull away from me and stand up, her bag fell of the table at her sudden movements. I grabbed her hand and she stilled, something like pain and the desire to flee flickered in their royal purple depths. Before I could say anything to calm her, a malicious voice cut through the silence…

"I can't believe you Lucy! You just allowed her to take your Keys. Such a pitiful Fairy you are," Laxus voice was condescending and cruel, I flinched slightly and I could feel Ever's body still beneath my fingers.

"Laxus, shut up!" I snarled in return but my voice was weak compared to his, I noticed how the entire guild seemed to still and glare at Laxus, but I saw how some sent pitiful glances to me.

"I mean how sad. She doesn't even look that tough. I could blow her apart with a single spark." He said while staring at Ever, a flicker of lightening spiralled around his body.

I glanced at Ever, her face was down, but I watched as she raised her head a smirk on her face and her eyes seemed to blaze with an inner light.

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

The last comment Laxus said to Lucy as I raised my head pushed me over the edge and I literally snapped, "Such a pitiful Fairy you are." He was trying to provoke her, his voice filled with venom and malic. But he made one crucial mistake, I have one raging temper and he was about to see how short a fuse I had.

I wrenched my arm from Lucy's grip and gracefully bounded onto the table, I may have accidentally flashed Gray though if his fierce blush was any indication but I focused my attention on the one called Laxus. He was leaning against the railing of the second story, flaunting his power with a cocky grin on his obnoxious face.

"Laxus Dreyar!" I hissed, a strange power thrummed through my body causing my eyes to burn and my skirt and hair to move in an invisible wind.

He grinned, the lightening shaped scar of his face flashed in the light, "Well its true isn't it? You stole them from her."

Before I was conscious of it, my body was already responding in a fit of rage. I was moving swiftly, navigating my way through the maze of tables and people by jumping from one table to another, closing in on the balcony. I was moving at an alarming speed. Laxus took a single step from the balcony; he raised his eyebrow as he followed my flight across the room.

He laughed, "So this Fairy thinks she can fly?" it was a rhetorical question but I answered it anyway, my voice dripping with derision and sarcasm.

"This Fairy can more than fly." I said while I literally leapt into the air.

The rush was exhilarating, as I jumped I snapped the rod from its holster on my thing, I held it up, "Artemis!" I called out, the rod lengthened in my hand to nearly a metre and a half in length.

The gold and purple flowers glittered; I landed on the balcony edge, the fingers of my left hand gripping the small edge. My right hand held the Artemis rod, it thrummed with power, it almost appeared to glow golden, and I could feel the protective power rush through my body, empowering me.

I twirled it around my head for a second and then I whipped it around and shot it out towards Laxus, he caught it in one large hand, he didn't try to yank it from my grip though, and instead a raging electric current began to flow around his body. I smiled slightly as he sent an electric current through the rod.

Electricity whipped around me, it was powerful magic, and it caused my skirt and hair to ripple around me. However, I did not feel a thing, I felt the power, the energy and the intent but I did not feel the pain, or destructiveness of the lightening. I glanced at the weapon in my hand; it was sparking with gold and silver electricity.

I glanced up at Laxus who seemed surprised, I grinned slightly and let myself go. I fell from the balcony, shouts of shock reverberated through the guild. I landed with a gentle thud upon the marble flooring, my heels clattered against the marble as I righted myself. I tossed my long dark locks over my shoulder, cocking my hip slightly and pursing my lips.

The Artemis snapped back to its normal 20cm size with a sharp snick but it wasn't sparking with power anymore it was almost as if it were no longer animated. I snapped it back into its holster glancing back up at Laxus, he was grinning, "Single spark huh?" I said.

I turned around raising my arm, sending the Fairy Tail salute to Laxus, letting him know that I was watching out for him and meant no harm. I knew Laxus wouldn't retaliate in a bad way, I knew because I had proved my point. I glanced up at the guild, there was a silence and then the guild erupted in noise.

People clapped me on the shoulder and spoke to me just like I was one of them, not someone that had taken their power for granted. I allowed myself to become swept up in the chaos.

What I didn't know was that the Master had seen the whole thing.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Not only is she broken hearted but she can be as terrifying as Erza if she wants, who can't love her? Please Review, I want to know if you guys like this or not...


	7. Chapter 6: Poetic Darkness

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 6: Poetic Darkness**

_~Gray's P.O.V~_

I watched Ever in awe as she held up her arm and lifted her head to the masses of Fairy Tail mages, there was a collective silence and then the noise was deafening. Everyone was screaming, laughing and singing; the entire guild lifted their hands in the same gesture. I watched as Ever was swept off into the chaos of a band of men, I shook my head slightly.

She had looked like an avenging Goddess when she had taken on Laxus; it had surprised me and the rest of Natsu's team into silence. I would never say it out loud but she was almost as terrifying as Erza, but she wasn't as aggressive as the said Requip Mage. But I did admit to myself that she was extremely sexy and possibly either extremely stupid and/ or brave.

My vote was on brave.

I glanced away from the way the men of the guild were fawning over her; I just did not want to see that. My attention was drawn to her bag, it had fallen off the table in her haste to escape Laxus's cruel words- but instead she had fought. I looped the strap around my hand and picked it up; as I did a small purple notebook fell onto the floor with a clatter and fell open at my feet. I dropped the bag on the table absentmindedly and picked up the notebook, leaving it open on the same page that stared up at me.

The writing upon the page was beautiful and cursive, somewhat like calligraphy you see in ancient yet powerful texts, there were intricate vines and flowers drawn on the edges of the paper, I flicked through the book, and only a few pages were decorated with the strange bordering. I turned back to the last page and focused on the words written on the white page with black ink…

_Starlight Beauty_

_Darkness fills me, you are my light._

_Fragile ice cuts through the sadness;_

_I no longer want to be afraid._

_I don't want to leave this all behind._

_I am going crazy trying to endure this pain._

_I have scars but you can't see them;_

_Look deeper into my eyes and you might find them._

_I am so alone, so cold; I'm dying inside._

I was frozen, so many emotion raced through my body. Sorrow, but also something stirred deep within my chest, something that I could only describe as longing. My eyes were glued to the page, so I hadn't noticed that Ever had disengaged herself from the crowd of men and was searching for our table. Warm hands gently touched my cold ones, shutting the book with a resounding snap. I glanced up into dark purple eyes filled with betrayal.

"I…" I began, unsure how to explain what I was doing exactly.

Ever gently tugged the notebook from my hands; also removing that small iota of warmth from my body. My arms fell limply to my side, I was embarrassed about reading her private words but a part of me longed to read more. She wouldn't look at me gain, no she refused, but in a small whisper she spoke. "How much?"

"What?" I said I ran my fingers through my hair, unsure as to what she meant.

"How much did you read?" her voice was cold, almost devoid of all emotion. I glanced up at her face, searching for something a flicker of emotion but her eyes were dull, almost lifeless. The only emotion I saw from her was the way she clutched the notebook protectively to her chest, afraid that someone might snatch it from her grasp.

"One page," I answered, "Only the last page." I said hesitant, thinking she might fall apart that moment.

I reached out to her, wanting to comfort her for some strange reason. She withdrew from me, I had learnt how to endure the cold but this was like a blast of frigid ice in my face when she flinched away from my touch. My hand lingered in the air between us, she turned her face away, and her eyes glittered. I allowed my hand to fall for the second time in the space of a minute.

"No one was ever to read this." Her voice was soft, no longer entirely emotionless.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice was a mixture between embarrassment for being caught and contrite for even reading it.

She walked past me; she gently held the notebook in her right hand, her long hair brushed against the back of my hand. It was softer than silk but her scent was so desirable, vanilla and jasmines. I wondered if vanilla was the preferred scent of all Stellar Mages?

I turned my head to the side to watch her take a seat back down at our table beside Lucy. Natsu reached behind Lucy and patted Ever on the head and gave her a huge carefree kind of grin, I envied the easy way he could communicate with her. I turned the full way around in time to see Erza slide her fourth, perhaps her fifth piece of strawberry cake in front of Ever, offering her a fork, "Here have some. You look like you need something sweet."

Ever nodded at Erza gratefully. In thanks for the offer of the delicious looking strawberry cake. The rest of the table, including Wendy gave her a look of outright shock, fear and surprise. I gently slid into the only space left opposite Ever, I stretched out my legs slightly, I felt the brush of her skirt against my skin, and I smiled devilishly as I rested my calf against her own leg slightly.

Ever paused with a piece of strawberry halfway to her mouth and glanced at me, I raised an eyebrow almost like a challenge; she surprised me by eating the strawberry and liking the fork, her eyes never leaving mine. A swirl of black hair and pale arms crossed caught my attention; I turned my head to see Luna standing beside Ever a menacing look on her face as she glared down at her sister.

"Evie! What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, her silver grey eyes glinted menacingly.

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

I glared down at my sister, as she dropped the fork onto the table with a clatter as it made contact with a china plate that was housing a strawberry cake. I asked my unbelievably reckless older sister what she had been thinking when she had attempted to attack Laxus like she did. I was beyond rage, I was boiling with anger, and she knew what Laxus was capable before, I had told her all about these people extensively.

Though it had not escaped my attention the way he had genuinely smiled at Ever as she had turned her back on him after she had stood up to him for his cruel comments, but this wasn't the point. The point was she had been stupid in even attacking him like that.

Ever turned big dark purple eyes in my direction and raised a questioning eyebrow, "No idea what you mean."

I threw my hands up in exasperation, I got a few alarmed looks from the people around us but I ignored them, "Why would you provoke him like that?"

"I didn't provoke him; he was the one to insult Lucy, which wasn't fair." She answered her voice strong.

It seems that she believed she was righteous or something, "I heard what he said about you." I said my voice low.

"No," her hand slapped the table causing Wendy and Lucy to jump in surprise, my heart skipped a beat, "I don't care what he said about me!" her voice was loud, "Lucy lost her friends when she could no longer access the Gates to her Keys. I know that, I could never… I," she trailed of her voice was shaking, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

I paused, this was the first time I had seen so much emotion in her, I mean she got really angry when her mother died and when my father left but after that she was numb lifeless but now she was growing strong and we had only been here for a day, nearly two.

I glanced at Lucy who had a strange look on her face and then she smiled, tears vanishing from the corner of her eyes, "Thank you." She said as she hugged my sister, Ever looked surprised but gently patted her on the back.

After it became apparent neither me nor my sister was going to explode in a fit of rage, the table settled down once again, the Exceeds all gathered at the end of the table watching on in curiosity. I smiled at the blue cat named Happy, and the small female white one Charle.

"Happy and Charle!" I said in excitement.

Both cats glanced at me and smiled, "Aye!"

Ever glanced at the cats, she smiled, "Exceeds- their amazing." She whispered.

I glanced at Gray; he was watching my sister closely. I had seen him read her journal; even I did not know what was written in those pages. I was curious to see how he would act around her now he knew what truly lies within her heart. There was a companionable silence until Makarov sidled up to our table as caused us all to jump as he spoke, "Wendy, my dear I have those supplies for you."

The young girl in question glanced up at Master with big blue eyes, "For Porlyusica?"

"Aye. The ingredients came in today," Master handed Wendy a wooden box filled with strange potions, and plants.

Master walked off and Wendy spoke up, "Umm, do any of you mind coming with me?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go." Ever spoke up I glanced at her in surprise.

"Oh, good. Natsu, Happy and I were going on a job tomorrow. I really need the food money, sorry Wendy." Lucy said her voice saddened.

I was still staring at my sister in surprise, "Are you sure?" I asked my sister.

She glanced at me and raised a slender eyebrow, "I'm sure it won't be hard to find the East Forest."

I watched as Gray shifted forward, "I will come with you."

Erza turned to me, "Naturally I would invite myself along to but I was wondering if you would like to train with me tomorrow Luna, you would try out your new blades."

I glanced at her, a smile tugging upon my lips, "Well I would be delighted."

"Then it's settled," Ever said her eyes fixed on Gray then flickered to Wendy, she nodded at the girl, attempting even a half smile.

"Thank you." Wendy beamed at my sister and Gray.

I wondered what Gray had in mind; hopefully he would keep my sister safe and wouldn't attempt anything suspicious. Especially because right now he was sitting across from my sister in nothing but his underwear, which was a little awkward but he honestly was a good looking man, and from my sisters appraising glances she obviously though so too.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Her notebook becomes even more important, as does what is written inside it.

Pleae tell me what you think, I really need reviews...


	8. Chapter 7: East Forest

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 7: East Forest**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

I stared up at the trees that surrounded us; the way the golden morning light filtered through the shifting leaves. The warm golden light filled me with a feeling of safety, how naive I could have been not to sense the danger that was about to befall us or more importantly Gray and I.

I smiled as I gently brushed my fingers against the pouch that held my Keys, they weren't exactly speaking words to me but we were having a conversation, it was strange but amazing at the same time. My pink shorts allowed my Keys and Artemis rod to be on display, the short cream lacy shirt I had chosen displayed my bright purple mark on my tanned skin.

I twirled on the spot, allowing my messy curls to fly around my body, I raised my arms and danced in the warm sunlight, I stopped as a small female voice broke my day dream. "Are you okay?" I glanced down to see Charle.

I smiled at the adorable white cat, she seemed to be fond of me, and even though others had told me she only liked Wendy.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I answered as I ran my fingers through my curls, feeling them spring back as I released them.

I had a feeling of darkness approaching.

I watched with a small smile as Charle spread her wings and flew off the Wendy, landing beside her. She turned her face up and spoke a few words to the young Dragon Slayer. An idea struck me and I rummaged through my Keys, "Even though I don't have a particular contract with you- I ask that you pass through, Open Gate of the Canis Minor- Nikora!"

A small white person-like creature with a yellow cone nose appeared before me.

"Plue?" I asked in question.

"Pun-pun." Plue answered, looking up at me.

"Do you mind keeping me company?" I asked.

The little creature nodded and trailed behind me, I glanced up to see Wendy smiling at me. I glanced up and my eyes rested upon the last member of our group, Gray.

His usually black hair seemed to shimmer with an iridescent sheen from the light that caught upon his soft wisps of hair. A feeling I couldn't name overcame me as I took in his naked back, which was lightly traced with scars from the battles he had taken on before.

Wait, naked back? I sighed.

"Gray." My voice caused his sapphire eyes to turn in my direction; I turned my gaze away embarrassed, "Your clothes?" I asked in exasperation.

He shouted in shock and began to dress hurriedly, it was quite comical to watch, he was so good at taking his clothes off, but putting them back on? I walked up to him and helped him pull his dark blue t-shirt over his head; my fingers barely skimmed his chest.

"Thanks." He said, warmth staining his cheeks a nice red.

I glanced down, knowing my own cheeks were dark, "Pun-pun." said Plue seriously.

I gasped, and took a step back, "Plue." I said loudly.

I glanced up at Gray through my lashes, he was staring at me, and I looked away. A sense of spiralling down into chaos over took me when I looked at him for too long, my heart and mind couldn't cope with the desire.

"Ehem," said Charle in her feminine voice, "We are close, but perhaps we should rest for a moment. Wendy seems tired."

I glanced at the young girl in question who appeared to about to fall over, with the box clutched to her chest loaded with strange bottles and plants. I walked to Wendy and gently took the box from her, and placed it on the ground.

"Sit for a moment; we could all use a rest, right Gray?" I said with a gentle air of authority.

Gray nodded slightly, as if he were distracted by something else. A rustle in the bushed caused me to still, "Wendy, do many people walk in this forest?"

"No." she answered, concern filling her voice, "Why?"

"Just my imagination." No sooner had I spoke that there was a louder rustle, my head snapped up, a feeling of foreboding filled me, "Gray!" I yelled.

I jumped up just as a large rock flew through the air and slammed into Gray's face, he seemed surprised and I watched in horror as he crumpled to the ground.

"Gray!" I screamed, but I didn't move away from Wendy.

I turned my head just as two people walked out of the bushed, a woman and a man, the girl looked crazy; with twigs stuck in her hair and dirt staining her clothes, the man was no better but he was cruel looking with a bald head and strange tattooing. He was hefting a rock and was grinning in my direction.

"Well, that boy went down pretty fast and left us a little present, Muriel." He said, turning to the woman.

She grinned, "Oh yes, two pretty little things they will fetch a lovely sum of Jewels."

Wendy whimpered behind me, Charle took her hand comfortingly, I smiled cruelly, I cocked my hip to the side and pouted, "Oh please… don't hurt us." I said as I clasped my hands in front of my chest.

The man and woman laughed hysterically, then the man spoke and it was like a spider was crawling up my spine, "I plan to have some fun first, don't you Muriel. I know how much you love the feel of soft flesh beneath you."

My face hardened, I reached for my Keys but the man threw another rock at alarming speed, I just had enough time to take out my rod and hit it away with the 20cm piece of metal, I growled low in my throat aggressively.

"Witch, has some talent." said the woman sneering at me.

I reached for my Keys, and pulled two out at random, I smiled as I identified them, "I call you now to pass through the gate, Open gate of the Lion and Maiden, Loke and Virgo!"

A beautiful circle appeared beneath my feet, all golden light and purple swirls, Loke appeared with bright orange hair and a flurry of his suit, Virgo appeared wearing a maids apparel and shackles, she bowed to me, "What can I do for you my Princess?" she asked her voice serious.

"Help! Please." She nodded and disappeared with a shower of rock and dirt I didn't see what happened because I turned to Loke, "Get Wendy and Charle to Porlyusica's house, I won't forgive myself if they get hurt."

Loke smiled at me, "Well my dear you have become strong." I watched as he picked Wendy up bridal style, she was surprised, Charle joined Wendy and Loke hefted the box in his left arm, "Stay safe, my dear. I expect to see you gain in less than 20 minutes." Then he was gone, racing off taking Wendy and Charle too safety.

I ran to Gray standing over him protectively with my Artemis rod out in front of me, the golden rod shimmered in the light, I grinned as I saw Virgo take hold of the woman's ankle and drag her into a hole. The man began to back away from us in fear; I spun my rod in the air and slammed it into the ground, "Artemis- electric pulse!"

The energy the rod had memorized from Laxus attack shot across the ground like an electric whip, it hit the man square in the stomach and he went flying into a nearby tress with a sickening thud. I smiled as I placed the rod back in its holster; I groaned as sweat dropped from my brow, I wiped my forehead.

And even though I had just taken down an idiot, I wondered what my sister was up too…

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

Sweat rolled off my body; even though I was only wearing shorties and a tank top I was hot all over. The sun beat down relentlessly upon my sore body and the strenuous work of constantly moving my limbs caused me to groan in agony. I lifted my blades limply, watching the sunlight caught upon the moon colored surface, they were surely beautiful but right now I wanted to throw them away and rage at Loke for giving me such annoying weapons.

I sighed as I glanced up at Erza who didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat, hell she wasn't even the slightest bit out of breath and here I was hoping to keel over and die.

"Again." Erza demanded.

I watched as she lunged towards me, I attempted to parry her blow but all I did was stumble, Erza stopped just behind me and gently tapped my butte with her own blade, and I fell over and landed in the sand. The fresh water of the ocean spilling beside me called me; it beckoned me, taunting me. We had been practicing since dawn, Erza was certain she could teach me how to wield my blade properly in a single day but I was too spent. The sun was over halfway through the sky, my guess was that it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon maybe even later; I was too tired to even check.

I rolled over in the sand and stared up into the dark eyes of Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies, "I give." I mumbled.

She smiled slightly at me, "You are doing really well. I thought you would give up sooner."

Erza sent her blade back into the land of her Requip Magic and sat down beside me, I attempted to sit up but everything hurt too much, even my muscles' were complaining about the torture my body had endures for the day.

I was hyper aware of every grain of sand that scrapped against my sore body, it was like a million nails were pricking my skin, nearly causing insanity. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, staring out into the dark expanse of the ocean; I licked my lips thinking of how the water would be cooling against my hot, stressed body.

I slowly stood, Erza realized what I was attempting to do and jumped up beside me lending a hand, I smiled at her, "Thanks, God you must think I'm weak."

"You know I was worse off than you when I first started." She said her voice serious and filled with suppressed sadness.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be," she smiled at me, "Want to go for a swim?" she asked.

I nodded and began to make for the water, Erza walked beside me as she did a bright light wrapped around her body and she changed into a white bikini set with the Fairy Tail Mark over her right breast. I smiled at her; a few girls from the guild including Levy and Laki were frolicking in the water.

Erza and I both joined them; I couldn't be bothered to put an actual bathing suit on so I just went in with my work out clothes on. The water rushed around my ankles, the water rushing back to the sea called to me so I answered. I waded in deeper to where the other were, the water swirled around my waist.

I laughed out loud as a few fished skimmed around my legs; the feeling of the ocean against my skin was like absolute bliss. Levy splashed some water in my face, laughing hysterically, I splashed her back, I was laughing, having fun when I realized… this was the first time I had felt carefree and Ever wasn't here to be a part of it.

Erza and Levy both noticed my smile falter and the laughter left my eyes, "She's fine, remember Gray went with her. He won't let anything happen to her."

I turned to Erza, "I know, I was just thinking she is probably at the guild already."

Laki glanced away, "Actually, I was at the guild 30 minutes ago, before I came back to the Dorm. Mira is really worried, your sister, Gray, Wendy and Charle haven't returned yet."

"What?" I shrieked terror seizing me.

"But the East Forest is only about an hour either way and Wendy said she was coming right back." Levy said her own voice filled with worry.

"Unless they were somehow… compromised." Erza said thoughtful.

I froze, then I was running out of the water, as soon as I hit the sand I was running for the guild, to the only family I had left- my sister.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Just note that new chapters make take longer to be added because I have assignments and exams to start preparing for… there is no rest for the wicked.


	9. Chapter 8: Healing Light

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 8: Healing Light**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

I whirled around and dropped to my knees beside Gray, I reached for him, cradling his face between my hands. I brushed his hair from his face, his blood trickled from his left brow, I wiped my fingers along the wound, at least attempting to clear it but all I did was smear the blood along his forehead and my fingers.

I wrenched my shirt off pulling it roughly over my head, I felt exposed in my creamy lace bra but he was more important than my indecency, I gently wiped the soft fabric over his wound, cleaning it of blood. I held his face in my other hand, my thumb rested against his full pink lip. His skin felt cool almost cold, but I guess that was just a repercussion of his Ice Make Magic.

The touch of his cheek against the heel of my hand brought something to me that I had never allowed myself to feel before, but I couldn't allow my head nor even my heart to understand the emotions. My pain was still too new, still unbearable; I would never be able to share my heart with this man because it was already in too many pieces.

After all one can only loose so many people before not only their heart breaks but their very soul begins to fall to pieces. It was painful everyday knowing that any moment I could become frozen, emotionless, beyond that of the norm.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt!" came a rough voice from the foliage.

I slowly lowered Gray's head to the ground, allowing my shirt to flutter to the earth beside his head; I turned on my knees still partially sitting on the ground. I raised my head to see the man still standing before me, his clothes were even more ruined that before and a few fresh cuts appeared to be on his face, there was a garish cut on his lip.

I watched in grim satisfaction as a trickle of blood fell from his lip and onto his exposed chest, I drew back my lips in a smile but I knew it looked more like a snarl, "Oh dear it seems you're bleeding."

He growled low in his throat an animalistic growl, "Whose fault is that you little witch?"

I laughed, "Of course you would blame me for this but remember who it was that attacked first."

"You were here flaunting yourself, you wanted to be taken, and that boy behind you could never be what you want." I watched as the creep's eyes, raked over Gray's fallen form.

"Don't you dare threaten the life of someone I care about in front of me," my voice to me was even scary full of so much power, "By the Stars, I will never lose another person I love. Not when I have the power to save them now- I would rather loose what was left of my soul than see the ones I love suffer."

He stared at me in fear; he began to stumble in shock, "What are you? "

I laughed my voice high pitched, "I'm the Gate between the Worlds, merely an ends to a means, so to speak- a tool." I said my voice serious.

"No!" a voice was loud, and had become as familiar to me as my own. "You are no tool, Ever, you are a Fairy Tail Mage, and you have people that care for you. People that want to keep you safe, people that…" Gray's voice faltered as I turned to look at him, his eyes widened when he realised I was shirtless, "People that love you." He said never taking his eyes off me.

Tears began to gather at the corner of my eyes, and this time I allowed them to fall, not for anyone else but me, Gray stood as I sank to the ground, falling to my knees. He picked up his jacket and as he walked past me, he placed the coat around my shoulder; I gathered the fabric in my hands and drew it around my body, covering my naked flesh.

"You made her cry," Gray said to the man, he was calm, annoyed yet calm, "Why did you have to go and do that?"

"She deserves more that to cry." The man answered.

I watched as Gray shifted his weight, he lifted his arms, a dark sapphire blue and silver circle appeared beneath his feet and fog/ ice began to cool the air, light danced around him, "Ice Make: Lance!"

As Gray finished the spell several lances shot from his poised arms and raced towards the enemy, I watched as the enemy fell, the ice shattered into the air, as if it had never really been there. Virgo appeared and tied the man and woman together, she turned to me bowing deeply, she flourished her hands and my clothes changed to a beautiful purple celestial realm dress, the top was strapless and the skirt swirled out around my thighs.

"Allow me to deal with these Attackers, you should go to Wendy, it has already been 20 minutes." Virgo said with a bow.

"Thank you Virgo, you can leave when you are done if that is what you wish." I said unsure about the protocol for this.

I stood slowly, Gray walked back towards me, I held out his white coat but he shook his head, "Keep it for now." He mumbled.

I gratefully pulled the coat back on, it was cool because Gray was cold but it had the same fresh spring scent and the sweet spice of mint and something that was entirely uniquely Gray that I couldn't quite name, but in the words of Elfman, it was a man. I smiled at my own private joke and followed Gray.

It wasn't long before Wendy appeared through the trees looking stricken, "Oh, we finally found you."

I turned to see Loke appear right behind Wendy and Charle, "She wouldn't stay, Porlyusica demanded that we go get you and make sure you're okay."

"I thought she hated humans." Gray asked.

"She took a liking to Fairy Tail Mages" Wendy said with a grin.

I attempted a reassuring smile; Wendy rushed towards me and threw her arms around me. This was another surprise hug that I was not entirely ready for but I hugged her back gently, "Shh, it's okay. We're okay. Nothing to worry about, come one. Let's go home." I said.

I glanced up at the afternoon sky and smiled, I truly felt like I was home with these people that I had only known for a few days but each of them were precious to me already. Virgo appeared in a shower of sparks beside Loke, "Everything is done."

"Thank you Virgo," I smiled at the Celestial Spirit as she vanished in a flash of light, "And thank you Loke," I said as I turned to my right, but he was standing in front of me, he gently took my hand.

"Call me whenever you need me." He said with a playful wink.

I grumbled to myself as he too vanished in a shower of sparks, "Damn playboy!"

Gray chuckled beside me, I took Wendy's hand and we began to make our way back to Fairy Tail…

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

I was pacing at the guild, many people had tried to console me that everything was fine and they were probably taking their time making their way back to the guild. For the fifth time that I had been waiting the guild doors opened, I waited with baited breath but let out a rush of depressed air as Lucy, Natsu and Happy walked back into the guild.

I ran up to Lucy tears blurring my eyes, she opened her arms and I threw myself into them, "Ever and the rest aren't back yet and they left early this morning, I'm so scared."

Lucy began to croon and stroke my hair, attempting to calm me down, "Come on take a seat."

I allowed Lucy and Natsu to usher me onto a table and they both sat down beside me, both were silent as they sat beside me, neither of them said they were being lazy and walking back slowly, neither of them said not to worry and then I realized why- they were just as worried about their friends as I was worried about my sister.

I began to panic when even Happy didn't come up with a wise crack, the doors to the guild began to open slowly, the creak of the doors held everyone's attention, everyone present knew what we were waiting for. The late afternoon sun was beginning to set so the doors were bathed in shadow, a tall pair was standing close together and a small figure stood beside them with an even small cat like figure standing beside the girl.

I watched as the four people walked into the guild light, there was a collective sigh of relief as Ever, Gray, Wendy and Charle came back into the guild hall. I jumped of the seat and raced towards my sister, "Ever!" I yelled.

My sister looked up her purple eyes filled with light and warmth; I threw my body at her, jumping into her arms. I nearly knocked her over but I saw through the flurry of hair and clothes Gray steady my sister. I wrapped my arms and legs around her, "I'm so glad your back!" I said.

I noticed how everyone nearly sweat dropped from my affectionate outburst, I mean I understand, I dress like a Goth, look like a Goth but my personality is as bright as the sun, where as Ever is the complete and utter opposite.

I felt something scratch against my cheek, a coat collar, I lowered myself from my sister's arms and stared at her, a cool looking white coat covered her body but you could see a purple dress through the material, it took me a moment but then I realized where the coat was from.

I whirled on my heals and glared at none other than Gray Fullbuster, who was right now talking animatedly to Erza and Wendy, the latter chimed in every now and again, "Gray," I caught his attention with the sound of my voice, "Why is Ever wearing different clothes than this morning and covered in your coat?"

"Luna, my clothes got ruined along the way." My sister said attempting to save Gray.

"How did they get ruined Ever?" but when I thought on it, my cheeks burned, "What did you do to my sister?" I said pointing an accusing finger in Gray's direction.

"Nothing." He stuttered.

"Luna, we were ambushed by bandits, and Gray got hurt so I took my shirt off to clean his wound and Virgo replaced my ruined clothes with a Celestial Dress."

"YOU TOOK YOUR SHIRT OFF!" I shrieked, "Oh buddy you are so done for."

"Luna. My god he didn't touch me. Who do you think I am… you know I have never…" my sister stopped, her cheeks burned and she glared at me.

I paused, "So, how was your job Lucy?"

My sister threw her hands up in exasperation and joined the group at the table, she shrugged Gray's coat off and handed it to him with a warm smile, a smile? I watched as she laughed and smiled with the others, I followed my sister's lead and sat down. I stared at her, as her bright purple eyes locked with Gray's, a gentle smile curved along her lips.

I had waited for nearly two years for her to smile like that, and all it took was falling into another world and meeting these people. My thought of this morning's endeavors disappeared, even though it was late in the afternoon and a few hours ago I was as weak as ever, I didn't want to be anywhere else that at this table, with these people in this guild.

I had truly found home at Fairy Tail!

My sister glanced at me, her usual cold eyes appeared to almost be melting before my own, then she smiled a true rare smile and it warmed me that perhaps, she was able to heal. And I had a feeling I had the man sitting beside her without a shirt on! to thank for that.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. There was fluff in here between Gray and Ever, but it's going to get a lot more heated as the storyline develops... Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9: Under the Water

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 9: Under the Water**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

The morning light filtered through my window as I sat down on the window seat with a book clutched in my hand, my favourite book, Alice in Wonderland. I cracked it open and ran my fingers lovingly over the starch white pages and black ink forming the story of magic and mystery. I shifted my weight, burrowing myself under the blanket I had grabbed of my bed; it was gathered over my legs.

I was ready for a lazy day at Fairy Hills, reading in my dorm room. I didn't get through the first page when Luna burst through my door in a flurry of dark hair and a flashing smile. I stared at her; she was clad in a full piece swim suit with a simple grey yukata wrapped loosely around her.

"Luna… what?" I said, incredulous as she began to tug me off the seat, causing me to drop my book and the blanket to fall in a heap at my feet.

"Come on, were going to the Guild's Pool for the day!" she said in excitement.

"The Guild has a pool?" I questioned slightly interested.

"Yes, now get a bikini on… or else!" she demanded, as she shoved me into my walk in robe.

I stared as the door shut behind me with a click; I could hear my sister tapping her foot on the other side of the door, so I gave in and began to search where Loke had stored my swimwear in this wardrobe. It didn't take me long to find them so I quickly grabbed a purple bikini set and threw a simple white tie up dress over the top and grabbed black ballet flat to complete the ensemble.

I grabbed my bag from my bed and stuffed in my novel, my journal and the notebook about the Keys. I quickly strapped my Keys to my thigh and dropped my Artemis rod and holster in to the bag, Luna gave me an incredulous look as I packed away my weapon, "What? I don't want to leave it behind." I said.

It seemed like an eternity before we finally entered the guild, to an excited Lucy and Levy, they were bouncing on the balls of their feet and when they saw us they screamed in excitement, grabbing me and my sister by the arms and dragging us to a side door of the guild. They threw the door open to reveal a large open space, with some of our guild mates walking around, and a half-naked Gray. At least he has wearing swim pants.

I stared at his naked chest; it glistened with tiny droplets of water. I watched as a single droplet began to trail from his chest to his lower abdomen, a part of me wanted to trace its tracks down his body with my fingertips. I raised my head to meet sapphire eyes and then cleared my throat, "Hey." I said, well I was really making an impression with my great vocabulary skills.

"Hey." He replied running a pale hand through slightly damp hair. It was such a simple gesture but from him it was unbelievably sexy.

I glanced away to see Luna running in her black full piece suit to glomp Lucy and fall into the pool with a loud resounding splash. I laughed out loud as Lucy screamed in shock as the cold water hit her. Levy and Lucy began to splash my sister, with other guild members joining in. Gray stepped aside and swept his hand out gesturing to the pool with a flourish, I smiled as I walked past him, and he followed close behind.

I took a good look around, there was a huge pool with several members dotting around in the water, and I noticed a few familiar faces, like: Alzack, Bisca and Romeo, Jet and Dry were dragging Levy to the deep end of the water she was struggling and laughing hysterically. Natsu and Happy were jumping in and out of the water; Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen were just relaxing in the spa along with Elfman, Nab and Warren.

I noticed a few members stretched out on the sun chairs, attempting to not get splashed by the aftershock of the water. I walked over to an empty seat to dump my stuff. I slowly undid the tie on my dress and allowed it to fall off my slender body, I wrapped my arms around my small curvy chest, my purple gemstone navel ring glittered in the light, and my tanned skin glowed golden. I turned to see Gray sit on the edge of the pool, he turned to me but a blue haired girl stood in front of him.

She was a beautiful young woman with dark eyes and a very curvaceous figure, her blue and white spotted bikini left little to the imagination. "Gray!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Juvia, my sister had told me about her, she had an obsession over Gray; I un-wrapped my arms and walked to the pool edge. A few guys wolf whistled at me but I poked out my tongue and dove into the pool, not wanting to see Gray flirt with another girl. The water was cool against my sun warmed skin; it was like freedom after being balled up for so long.

I screamed in frustration under the water, a stream of bubbles cascaded from my mouth tickling my cheeks, my hair fanned around me, my feet hit the bottom of the pool and I pushed of rocketing to the surface. I gasped in relief as I broke the surface, only to be splashed in the face by my sister, I briefly gagged on water, spitting it out and swimming over to her with an evil glimmer in my eyes.

"Ever," she raised her hands to ward me off "No, don't do it." I placed my hands on her shoulder and pushed her beneath the surface of the water, laughing hysterically, I swam backwards out of my sister's reach and smacked into a cool body. I turned around to be face to face with Gray, his fingers brushed against my waist and hips as we both tread water.

My cheeks darkened slightly, a smile tugged on my lips, "Gray!" I said equal parts surprise and pleasure. I paused, unsure what to say, I swam backwards so I wasn't in such close quarters but he followed me. I kept swimming until my back hit the edge of the pool, the others were busy splashing and in the general excitement of swimming nobody noticed me and Gray in the corner. He moved close to me but I panicked and pulled myself out of the water.

_~Gray's P.O.V~_

Ever's hair was clinging to her neck as she turned to me, a gentle smile tugging upon her lips, "Gray!" she exclaimed in surprise. I loved the way my name rolled of her tongue. She swam backwards, away from me but I followed her, wanting to apologise again for reading her journal but she kept backing away. I finally cornered her at the edge of the pool but she quickly pulled herself out, the flash of her purple guild mark bright with the light sheen of water running down her lithe body.

I watched as she walked to a chair a grabbed a towel, wrapping it tight around her body, I continued to watch her as she sat down pulling out a hard cover book. After a few minutes, she glanced over the top of the book at me and emotions shot through my body and half of the pool froze over, yells of shock echoed in the area. I grinned as I jumped out of the ice ridden pool as others sat in the water shivering.

"Damn ice-cube." I turned in time to see Natsu throw a punch.

I returned the favour and we began to brawl on the pool side, fire and ice shooting everywhere, "Flame brain!" I taunted in return.

Shouts of shock and outrage ensued, more people joined the fight, and more magic was spewed around the area. Flashes of green, purple and blue exploded everywhere, gun shots from Bisca and Alzack, Elfman threw a punch with a hand made of Iron, Lisanna scratched at someone's face, the Rajinshuu Tribe left in a huff but Natsu interceded them and me… I suddenly found myself in the midst of the brawl staring at Ever.

She was standing with her book open in her hand, Luna was standing beside her along with Levy and Lucy, they nodded slightly, and Ever's lips turned up in a smile as her eyes met mine. Erza walked up and wacked me in the back of the head causing me to wince in pain, I watched as she dragged Natsu out of the group and punched him in the face, naturally he went down in one hit.

"Enough!" Erza yelled as her armour began to glow, she stood tall in her Heaven's Wheel Armour- everyone one was still rowdy, and then everyone just stopped. Nobody breathed until Erza returned to her normal Heart's armour.

There was a collective sigh of relief as nobody spoke, until Natsu jumped up, "Did I win?" he asked.

Then he paused as Erza sent a glare in his direction, Natsu freaked and ran for the girls, "Lucy!" he stressed her name, "Save me!"

I watched as he hid behind Lucy, but Erza just walked into the guild, leaving us all quivering in her wake. I noticed the only one who wasn't terrified was Ever; she was already sitting back down on the sun lounge, reading her book. The sun glinted off her chestnut hair giving it a golden glow, her purple eyes scanned the page, and I heard the rustle of paper.

"I'm hungry." Luna said then there was an enormous rumble from the girl.

Ever glanced up in surprise; "So go eat something." She said her brow furrowed as if she were confused.

"Come on." Lucy said, Levy followed behind along with all the others as they filed into the guild hall, Ever gathered her stuff and followed close behind. I didn't miss the fact that she wouldn't look at me, something about that caused a slight pain in my chest; I ruffled my hair attempting to make sense of the intruding emotion. However, I realised she was probably still angry at me for reasons unknown to all but her. I sighed collectively and followed after my guild mates and the Celestial Mage with the hypnotizing purple eyes.

Mira set a sweating drink of ice tea in front of us all along with a platter of fruit and sandwiches, we all thanked her and began to eat but I noticed all Ever did was take a single grape and then lay down on the bench disappearing from view. She had pulled on her white dress but it clung to her wet skin in all the right places; I turned my eyes away embarrassed about where my thoughts were heading.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Fluff, I love fluff :) Review please!


	11. Chapter 10: Shatter Me

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 10: Shatter Me**

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

My fingers leisurely strummed the guitar Mira had lent me; the sound of the notes filled the air lingering for a moment before they disappeared into the universe. I closed my eyes and my fingers strummed the familiar notes of the litany I had created for our Mother- _Under the Night Sky_. The notes were mournful, filled with sorrow and anguish but love and trust was interwoven in to the music as well. My fingers stilled as I shifted the guitar on my knee.

I glanced up to see the others all watching me but dark purple eyes met mine, brimming with tears. I stared at my sister as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. It was like a shattered piece of heaven that fell to the earth. Lucy and Wendy had paused in their swaying; even Erza had had her eyes closed in awe. Natsu and Happy were staring at me in surprise, but Gray reached for Ever.

I watched as he brushed the single tear from her cheek, the drop glittered on his finger; he stared at it and it froze to ice and disappeared into the light. Ever turned her face away from Gray and began to stand on shaking legs, she walked away her head down but the trail of tears from her eyes were unmistakable as they glittered in the light.

"Ever," Lucy began to stand, about to run after my sister.

"Don't." I said, "She could shatter again at any moment." My voice shook filled with the unmistakable pain.

"Shatter?" Natsu turned to look at me his obsidian eyes confused.

"Yes." I said, gently laying down the guitar and stood.

My sister was standing in front of the Guild's Request board, her long chestnut hair beginning to curl at the ends as it dried in the warm midday air. Her white dress fluttered in the breeze around her thighs, I watched as she reached up a trembling hand and pulled a request off, the paper tearing at the edges. She turned and slowly made her way to the bar, Mira's pale blue eyes widened in surprise as Ever handed over the request.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked, as she handed the sheet back to my sister.

Ever tipped her head to the side and smiled, but it was lifeless and cold, "Yes."

I watched as without a backward glance she left the guild hall, the door shutting closed behind her with an echoing thud. I stared at where my sister had been moments before smiling with us all, but she was going back to the way she was before. Two years ago after our mother died, she's running again, but this time I didn't know where she was going.

"Mira, where is she going?" I called across the guild hall.

"Hargeon Town- she took a job there but I can't tell you what she is doing." Mira said apologetically.

I jumped of my seat and raced towards the guild doors, anger burning in my veins, "Damn it Ever!" I yelled as I threw the doors open with a whoosh the air came rushing in scattering my short strands against my cheek.

"Wait!" "Luna!" my friends called to me begging me to just calm down but I ignored them and in a furry of my skirt I disappeared after my sister.

The hot sun beat down against my skin, warming my pale arms. I lifted my head to the sky basking for a moment in the warm air. I glanced behind me at the large welcoming structure of the Guild that I was certain I could now call my home- Fairy Tail. I touched my neck where the silver, guild mark was shimmering in the light, just like the larger than life symbol hanging over the guild doors.

I turned to the gate way and watched as my sister passed through the large ornate black gates, she had yet to turn around to say goodbye to the guild, even though I knew she was coming back, or at least I was hoping she was going to be coming back?

I didn't think I just moved I ran to my sister. I know she could hear the sound of my boots against the cobble stone ground but she didn't turn towards me but I did notice that she slowed her pace. I caught up to her and slowly began to walk beside her, she turned her head to me, her eyes no longer glittered with unshed tears, and instead she looked stronger. Perhaps I had been wrong about my sister and she was going to keep moving forward.

"So, you want to come along do you?" she asked.

I turned my face up to grin at my sister, "Of course, what would the night do without the light of the moon?"

She turned her purple eyes back to the road ahead of us and smiled, "Indeed, what would it be like?"

"So…" I paused, "What is the job all about?"

Ever smiled, "Here." She said, as she handed me the slightly ragged request.

**_Request_**

_The town of Hargeon would like some assistance from any nearby guild who can find the source of the kidnapped girls._

_It is unknown if this is a group of people or a solitary man working alone._

_Seven girls have been taken at random at one week intervals._

_Reward: 50,000J (To each Mage)_

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, "What were you thinking?" I asked my sister, actually curious to see her response.

"I was thinking I could be the bait." She said with a grin.

I stared up at my sister, she glowed with an unnatural light- perhaps her magic was beginning to bubble towards the surface of her body. I grinned; these suckers were going down- whoever or whatever they were. Team Night was after them!

"Oh my god!" I yelled, as Ever glanced at me in alarm, "We're Team Night!" I fist pumped, as my sister smiled at me, her purple eyes glittered in the afternoon sun.

"It's official, we're a Team!" we crossed our arms in the air, it was like sparks shot from our finger tips, gold and silver, they vanished as soon as they had appeared.

_Later that Afternoon_

The oncoming dusk bathed the streets in darkness, causing shadows to stretch out their fingers as if reaching for victims to pull into their shadowy depths. I shivered beneath my thin grey yukata, as the cool late afternoon air brushed against my skin. I glared my sister who was only clad in her simple white dress and didn't appear the least bit cold. I guess that's why she likes Gray so much; she can't feel the ice shifting beneath his skin like everyone else can.

Or maybe she can, but she is strange and doesn't seem to mind the cold?

A group of rowdy men crashed out of a nearby pub, I cowered behind Ever but she tossed her hair over her shoulder and continued with her dignified pace without a single pause. Her dark hair trailed along her lower back and almost swung from side to side as she continued her steady pace. The large boisterous men paused to watch her; I scuttled after her attempting to hide in amongst the shadows.

I felt a calm spread through my body as they turned their eyes away from her; all but one guy with creepy yellow eyes and black hair. His eyes watched her every moment with a creepy smile pasted along his face. His eyes flickered to mine for a moment so I just stared him down, he tipped an imaginary hat to me but I just snarled low in my throat.

"Luna, don't." Ever warned me in a whisper, she didn't turn towards me and continued her steady pace.

I followed behind her at a steady pace, "Did you see the guy with the yellow eyes?"

"Yes, he had such strange power. I believe he is our little kidnapper." Ever grabbed onto my hand as she spoke and tugged me into a dark alley way.

"Ever, what?" I asked, confused.

"Now this is what we are going to do…" as Ever explained her plan to me a huge grin appeared upon my face. This was going to be rich.

I watched as my sister handed me her Artemis rod, "Keep it hidden." I nodded as she rummaged through her Keys, she pulled out one with the roman numeral for two, "Open Gate of the Twins- Gemini!" my sister called a strange purple and gold circle appearing beneath her feet.

"The twins; Gemi and Mini." I said with a smile. As two little spirits appeared, one yellow and the other blue, they I knew, had the power to transform into anyone perfectly and replicate their thoughts and powers.

"Can you turn into me, to be a decoy?" asked Ever.

The twins fused together and then transformed into the perfect replica of my sister, the same large purple eyes, chestnut hair and white dress. I watched as both duplicates put away the Keys they held grasped in their hand, it was eerie about how synchronised they were.

"Okay, as the duplicate, I will lure the guys hear and then we can take them down. That's what you're thinking." said the Ever to the right.

"I was." said the duplicate to the left.

My head began to spin as they spoke, I watched as the Twins, transformed into my sister walked to the edge of the alleyway, my sister beside me tugged on my arm, "Come on. We have to stay hidden."

I followed my sister, as she receded deeper into the darkness; we both turned back to the tunnel in time to see the group of men surround the Twins. The one with the yellow eyes was walking around her in a circle, appraising the goods he was probably about to take. The Spirit in the guise of my sister smiled at the man and followed his creepy walk with the turn of her head. Her eyes were hard but her smile was warm, I didn't think the idiot staring at her so vulgarly would be able to tell the difference.

I watched as two of the men grabbed the Twins by the arms, they were really stupid to notice she wasn't even attempting to stop them. One man slapped her across the face, in a show of his non-existent manhood-I bared my teeth at him. Ever's in drawn breath caused me to glance at my sister, she worried her lip.

"The Spirit will be fine, after all they are supposed to disappear soon right." I said to reassure her.

"We are fine." said my sister beside me; I paused as awareness crawled up my spine.

I turned to face the person beside me, "We?" I asked my voice high pitched.

"It's the Twin's here." I watched as my sister's hand tapped my sister's chest- but this was not my sister.

I turned my face back to the alleyway my eyes widened in fear and the man with the yellow eyes stalked towards my sister, he reached up to fingers and touched her forehead, "Sleep." He commanded.

I watched as my sister's body slumped and the two men had to grab her by the arms to hold her up. I glared as the Twins reappeared, "It's what she wanted." They said in unison.

They disappeared in a shower of sparks, only to be replaced by Loke, his spiky orange hair and green eyes flashing with anger, "How stupid is you sister?" he asked me.

"You know what Loke; I was thinking the same thing." I stood, and watched as the guys dragged my sister away, I began to follow them with the Lion stalking at my heals; these guys were about to be annihilated, but my sister was going to be ripped to shreds- by me, and probably by the handsome Spirit behind me.

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. Look out Ever, not only are these idiot after you but so is your sister and Leo! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11: Mercy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 11: Mercy**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

Thick eyelashes fluttered against my cheeks as my eyes attempted to open, my vision was blurry. I began to panic when I wasn't able to see anything in front of me, creatures from nightmares wandered across the back of my mind. I tried to force my eyes open but they were so heavy, as if lead weights were pulling them down. My eyes began to drift closed, the strange power that still clung to my mind like a fog was once again attempting to drag me back into that strange slumber like state.

Other senses began to slowly drift to the surface of my conscience; the smell of fear was evident in the air, the tang of sweat was stark on my tongue as I breathed in a raspy breath. My limbs felt numb and cold, sharp things jutted into my hip bone and back, I attempted to roll away from the pain but was only greeted by the sound of chains rattling on a bumpy surface. I froze as I felt cold hard metal against my ankles and wrists, I glanced down in fear only being able to discern silver blobs laced around my wrists.

Following the smoky trail of the chains with wide purple eyes only to see then stacked into the ground by iron picks, I lifted my head, and my vision swam but then slowly began to adjust to the dim lighting. I gasped in shock, seven other girls surrounded me in a semi-circle, all chained to the walls like chattel. Most of them had tear stains on pale scared cheeks, with quivering lips but the other were mad. Not crazy but furious at what the band of creeps had done to them.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, her pale blonde hair was clinging to her wet cheeks.

"My name is Ever. I'm a Fairy Tail Mage." I said with a gentle smile.

"You got caught even though you're a Mage?" one of the angry girls asked, her brown eyes filled with scorn.

"No. I let myself get caught." I said, a smile lingering upon my lips as I turned to them all, "Don't worry. We will get you out."

"We?" another girl asked, her green eyes beginning to alight with hope.

I was about to respond when the door was thrown upon unceremoniously, the girls and I all flinched as the wooden door crashed into the opposite wall, causing the room to revibrate with the aftershocks. I swirled around on my knees to glare up at the same creepy yellow eyed guy who had used a charm to make me fall into sleep. He stared at all the girls and then his owl-like eyes rested on me, a sinister smile curving upon his lips.

"So, it seems we have a prize amongst swine." He said, "You will bring quite a lot of customers."

I glared at him, my purple eyes flashing with the light of a thousand burning stars, "My apologies creep but I am no prostitute."

He stared at my bare legs and the way my white dress curled along my upper thigh, "Of course not. It's what they all say."

He stalked towards me; the other girl's began to whimper in fear. I slowly slid away along the cold concrete away from the man. His grin widened when he noticed I was attempting to flee, the shackles pulled taught and I was thrown onto my hands and knees, collapsing forward from the pain as my wrists were nearly wrenched out of place. I cradled my arms, and glared up at the looming figure above me.

He sneered as he reached for me, I flinched away but he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me to my feet, I swayed for a moment but then stood their glaring at him. He yanked my head back, tilting my face up to his, he bared his teeth at me, I growled low in my throat and spat in his face, "The stars will burn through your soul a thousand times, and you will know the true depths of hell." The words were not entirely my own, but somehow I knew them to be true. After all I was now the only Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail.

The man threw me away, I crumpled to the ground in a heap, my nails racking against the stained concrete in fury. pushing myself up on my arms and stared at him, darkness seemed to settle around him as he slowly drew a blade from his pants. It was nothing like Luna's moonlight lades, no this was dark and sinister. The weapon glittered malevolently from the flickering light that penetrated through the door, several men stalked into the room leering at us all. Panic began to set in as he advanced towards me with the knife.

Horror and fascination caused me to stare at the weapon held loosely in his fingers, he laughed slightly at the fear that swirled in the depths of my royal purple eyes. "Perhaps you will be more accommodating if I cut out your pretty little tongue." He muttered as the jeers of the men around him and the terrified screams of the girls surrounded me in a cacophony of noise.

My heart beat faster against my ribcage, attempting to flee from my body. Terror gripped me in a chokehold; I was paralysed, unable to move. Watching the light glint upon the blade I caught my refelction for a moment in the steely depths. A terrified girl stared back at me, but a strange sense of old power radiated from her, was that truely me? Then a sense of calm spread through my body, I shifted my weight so that I was on my knees, the man paused in his advance as I held my hands outstretched from my body and closed my eyes. On impulse I tipped my head to the ceiling, as if through the roof of the basement or cellar, or wherever we were I could see the sprawling sky filled with a thousand stars.

Then I began the chant that whispered through my mind from un unknown source, but it was a familiar voice filled with power and awe:

"_This night is sparkling with a Thousand Stars._

_Make thyself known unto me- release thy aspect,_

_Oh Great Star._

_Alight with your malevolence-_

_Shine!"_

The words slipped through my lips with ease as if I had known this spell all my life and a part of me thought that perhaps I had. Moving my hands in front of me, I could feel the light of a star resting in the palm of my hands, "Starlight!" I screamed as my eyes flew open, seeing the fear in the mans eyes. Completeing the spell my vision burrned to see bright light shatter everywhere, it was like it was made of substance, as it touched the men they were thrown backwards, most of them hit the wall and fell into unconsciousness, but the majority just collapsed where they stood.

I watched as the shackled binding me fell away like melting wax, the girls around me collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as they were also released. I heard distant running feat but I turned my attention to the girls, "Leave, return to you parents. I will take care of these people."

They began to help each other stand; the girl that had laughed at me for being caught reached out and took my hand, pulling me up off the floor, "Thank you." She whispered as she turned to the door and disappeared along with all the others.

Heat skittered along my skin and I glanced up to the door as my sister and Loke burst through yelling at the top of their lungs, I couldn't tell what each were saying but I got the gist of it: "What the hell were you thinking?" from Loke and "Are you completely and utterly insane or just suicidal?" asked my sister.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at the both of them, "I was thinking I didn't want the Twins getting hurt and it was easier for me to get captured. And two I am not insane I am smart," I paused for a moment, my royal purple eyes searching my sisters pale blue ones, "You think I'm suicidal?" I asked.

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Well are you?" she yelled. I stared at her, my eyes brimming with tears, her pale eyes widened in shock, "Oh God Ever, I didn't mean that." My sister rushed towards me pulling me into her arm, the sweet scent of roses wafted off of her skin.

"I just wanted to do something for myself, feel something again." I said, my voice quivering, Loke gently reached for me, pulling me out of my sister's arms and crushing me against his warm body.

"Do not ever do that again. Your Spirits were worried sick about you." He said, I focused on my Keys all I could hear was a general white noise, and lots of annoyed screams, both anger and fear.

I gently brushed my fingers against my Keys, whispering in my mind, _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' _The noise stopped and returned to the familiar gentle warmth that had become a constant part of me now, it was no longer a foreign feeling but as normal to me as water and air. Loke stepped back and began to round up the men; the yellow eyed man began to yell as Loke bound his arms.

"Let me go! You have no reason for this." He screamed.

My sister advanced on him, "Oh please your lucky you didn't capture me, because unlike my sister my middle name isn't Mercy." She said with a large smile, making her seem innocent.

I grinned at my sister's crack; I guess I had been merciful when I knocked them out instead of something much more sinister, like killing them. The feeling of the great power I had just wielded began to leave my body feeling weary, I didn't understand what it was and seeing as Loke and my sister hadn't questioned about it yet, I decided that I wasn't going to say anything.

While my sister and I were walking home, she was counting the Jewels we had obtained from handing over the Kidnapping Bandits to the authorities; they had keep to their promise and awarded us both 50, 000J. I was thankful for the money, there was only two weeks left before we had to pay our rent and I didn't want to get kicked out of Fairy Hills just yet, or at all to be exact. Just like my sister, I was beginning to think of that guild as my home.

I lifted my head to see the guild looming towards us, my eyes widened in surprise as I took in the people that waited at the gate for us to return. Lucy and Wendy stood with the two exceeds, Happy and Charle. Levy was standing beside Mira waving hysterically, Erza and Natsu stood beside Master with her arms crossed and Gray began walking towards me, his pace slow. Luna ran passed and bowled into Lucy and Wendy hugging them and giggling as they all began to file into the guild.

Gray stopped in front of me, "You came back." He said his voice barely above a whisper. His dark blue eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion.

I nodded, "I came back." I said, with a gentle smile.

Gray reached out for me, his fingers lacing around my forearms as he pulled me towards him. His arms wrapped around my waist holding my close to his lithe naked body, I could feel his hard coiled muscles beneath his skin as he held me in his arms, his cool breath stirred against my cheek as he spoke, "Welcome home."

I smiled to myself as I burrowed my face against his shoulder, silent tears tracing down my face. I touched his chest and pushed him slightly; he released me immediately and glanced down at me, "Thank you." I said as I walked past him slowly, he followed close behind me as we entered into the guild.

I basked in the warmth and good humour as our guild mates ate and drank together happily. I smiled as Master drank greedily at a tankard of beer attempting to outdrink Cana- which I thought was impossible. Gray was in his underwear yelling at Natsu who was laughing hysterically on the side of the guild room twirling around Gray's pants. My sister sat with Lucy and Levy laughing and eating chocolate cake.

I stood taking it all in, not realising that in a few days my world would come crumbling down around me, and I would take my family with me…

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of the Plot so far. _Side note:_ I have realised that Loke appears a lot but they will _**not**_ become romantically involved, he watches over her for a reason.

Suspenseful, so as of now the official 'Falling Stars' arc is now over and the 'Star of Heaven' arc begins in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Fury

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 12: Fury**

_~Gray's P.O.V~_

It was like any other day at the guild, until the Night Sisters walked in, it was like everything stopped. Almost as if someone hit a pause button, they were oblivious too it but every male and even some females to my chagrin were watching their every movement intevent. Even I watched Ever almost possessively. Luna wore another one of her yukata, this time a dark blue one with her hair up in a bun with chopsticks poking out. But Ever was wearing a simple lilac coloured dress decorated with white and grey flowers. She smiled at her sister, it was strange how she almost appeared to radiate light but I guess she would, being a Stellar Mage.

The two girls made their way over to the table I was currently occupying and say down, "Hey." Ever said with an extremely cute smile.

"How's my favourite Exhibitionist?" Luna asked with a playful lilt to her voice.

"Luna, that's rude." Ever gasped.

I laughed, "It's okay."

"Actually, you know what's rude Ever, when someone doesn't let someone else in on their plans…" Luna said in a huff crossing her pale arms over her chest.

Ever groaned loudly and thumped her head on the table, "Not again Luna, please." she whined, I smiled at the two girls, enjoying their antics.

I noticed how even though a few days had passed Luna was still furious with Ever about what she had done, but to me it was ingenious. To make a decoy with Gemini and actually use herself as a decoy to protect both her Spirits and her sister was amazing, and the way Luna spoke about it, it sounded like a spur of the moment choice. I was causing the ice in my cup to melt and freeze again out of boredom as Luna once again threw herself into the same lecture:

"I can't believe you were so reckless Ever. I mean seriously I still don't understand what you were thinking and just because Loke forgave you so quickly doesn't mean I will… I'm so angry at you." Luna finished in a huff after a very long and detailed speech about how stupid she thought her sister was.

I smiled slightly to myself when I saw Ever roll her large purple eyes in exasperation and poked her tongue out to annoy her sister. She shifted on the seat turning away from Luna, long strands of her hair brushed over the table and her elbows; it was a mass of curls today. I so wanted to run my fingers through it…

"Gray?" I glanced up at Ever, meeting her eyes briefly, "Are you okay? You were staring off into the far distance."

"Yeah." I said my cheeks warming slightly, I hoped that she had no idea what was going through my mind.

Only because she would probably be very annoyed but that's okay, I don't think she could hate me any more than she already does. I was honestly also thinking that I hadn't apologised to her for reading her journal, I just wasn't sure how I was supposed to apologise for reading something so intimate she didn't even show her sister. But I guess she had brushed it aside and buried it along with everything else she was trying to keep hidden, like her pain and her stupid and reckless yet brave side.

There was an awkward silence until Lucy and Natsu joined the table talking about some awesome job they had finished but because Natsu destroyed a part of a building their rent money (or should I say Lucy's rent money) went back to the owners instead of them because Natsu was an idiot. I laughed along with the rest noticing how Ever smiled and when she did little gold flecks warmed the depths of her purple eyes.

I glanced away from her to see Luna smirking at me; I once again averted my gaze. Returning it to my cup, glaring down at the amber liquid, and ice-tea was no fun; there wasn't any alcohol to take the edge off. I sighed inwardly, tapping my fingers against the wood table.

"Hey, Gray?" I glanced up once again to see Luna smirking at me her eyes intense, "What are you doing tonight?"

I stared hard at the girl with the pale ice like eyes, wondering what she was getting at. "Nothing." I muttered, "Why?" I questioned wondering if this was some trick.

"Well, I was wondering…" she began but she was cut off as Makarov spoke to the guild as an entirety gaining everyone's attention with potentially disarming news.

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

I was about to ask Gray if he wanted to take Ever out but I never got the chance because Master spoke loudly to the entire guild gaining all our attention, "Children." He said.

Every single person in the guild turned their eyes up to the dwarf Master as he stood on the balcony with Mira standing close to his elbow, probably to stop him tumbling off to the ground several meters below him. Master seemed tense, as if he had some bad news almost, I slowly lowered myself to a seat, never taking my eyes of the Master, and he seemed in worried about something.

He was wringing his hands as he spoke, his voice filling the sudden and abrupt silence, "It has come to the Council's attention that there is a particular dark guild growing remarkably stronger in Fiore." There was a collective letting of breath, as if no one had expected such a cruel fate, "They, the council, have made a proposition to Fairy Tail."

He paused here, his eyes sweeping over his guild family, resting for a prolonged moment on the table I was seated at with the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail and my sister, who was becoming powerful enough to take down a bunch of bandits on her own, while having opened two Zodiac Gates in the same day and being able to maintain it for a long period of time, and me the girl with the twin daggers who was plagued by visions of the moon and rivers of stars.

There was an intake of breath as they waited for Master to complete the proposition given to the council to Fairy Tail, "The proposition is to destroy the newest dark guild riding the world of their Darkness."

The sound was deafening as a chorus of cheers resounded through the guild, men hooting and waving their flagons of ale against the hard wood tables, girls calling out, wanting to be overheard by the chaos. I noticed even Natsu seemed to be quite excited about the prospect, I watched my sister, her eyes darkened to royal purple, her arms trembling slightly. She had seen something, or knew something I didn't.

"The guild Fairy Tail has been requested to disband is called Black Abyss located in Oak Town, it will be extremely dangerous for those who go on this quest because we know nothing about these people, and we only know the dark hideous aura they give off." Mira said her voice calm, bringing quite to the guild as we listened to her speak.

"Sound ominous." I head Lucy whisper across the table, Ever never moved her eyes from the table, her fingers running along her Key pouch.

"Sound fun." Erza and Natsu's said in unison, surprising us all.

I heard Elfman yell, "If you are a man tell us who is going."

"Your sister's a woman, but he is right whose going?" asked a member of the guild.

Max piqued up, "Can we vote?"

"I want to go, take them down!" people began yelling, clamouring for the spot.

"No," Mira said her voice quiet, "Master has already chosen and his decision is final." She said.

Everyone waited with baited breath staring at the dwarf master as he sighed, looking down at all the eager faces; he glanced away from our table as he spoke, excitement filling my veins: "I have decided on seven people because we don't know how many they have in numbers. But my choices are Erza Scarlet," there was general nodding at this, "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel, and Gray Fullbuster and…" Lucy and Wendy gaped up at the Master fear flickering in the depth of their eyes, "The Night Sisters, Ever and Luna."

I grinned as I fist pumped the air but darkness settled along my shoulder as my sister stood, the chair sliding back against the floor filling the silence as she lifted her head, dark eyes blazing, "No!" she yelled, "You can't send Luna, it's too dangerous." Her voice was shaking.

"My decision is final." Master said with a sigh as he took in my sister's shaking frame.

Ever trembled as the power of his words rolled off his body; crashing into her like a wave of pure raw energy. Gray moved towards her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace. Resting his chin on her head; whispering something to her- attempting to soothe her. I watched as she clutched at his arm, her fingers turning white leaving semi-circled indents in Gray's pale skin.

Something flitted along her face and she was spurred into action, throwing herself from Gray's arms and in a strong voice slowly lifting her tears stained face to stare head on at the Master, "Why must she go?"

I knew that when Ever wanted to be she could be a hell of a lot more terrifying than Erza in Purgatory armour and Mira in her Demon Soul form, combined together with an added does of Natsu' destructive power. Her large purple eyes were hard, staring unflinching for the dwarf like Master.

"You know why Ever, have not the Stars already whispered your sister's fate to you?" he asked his voice calm.

_My fate?_

I watched as my sister's body almost seemed to collapse in on herself, her fingers falling to her side, brushing against her key necklace strung around her neck. She bowed her head in submission to the Master and began to tremble; there was silence around the room as everyone waited for her to speak, for anyone to speak. I watched as she turned and slowly walked to the guild door, her fingers stilled on the wood as Master spoke: "Prepare yourselves, you leave on the train in a few hours."

I didn't understand what the Master meant by my fate but something told me my sister wasn't telling me the entire truth. My sister avoided my eye contact as she pushed the doors open, light streaming in enveloping her in shadows and then she was gone the doors crashing shut behind her.

Agitation grew in the pit of my stomach and I pulled out my drawing pad, my fingers flying across the page with charcoal gripped between my fingers. I drew for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes; to see a rough drawing of a girl standing in a pool of water and reaching her arms up to the sky, as if to pull the crescent moon out of the sky and claim it as her own.

The picture was vague and full of shifting unnamed shadows, a feeling of power thrummed in my heart as I starred at the rough drawing… perhaps this was my fate?

**READ & REVIEW:** And so the Plot thickens, what is to happen next and who is to fall prey to the darkness? Read to find out, tell me what you think…


	14. Chapter 13: Travelling

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 13: Travelling**

Two beautiful but strikingly different girls' waited in front of the looming structure of the guild, Fairy Tail. One was as pale as the moon and dressed in completely back, her mini skirt was in-laid with tulle and her cute shirts was decorated with a red sequined heart, she was wearing grey knee high socks and boots, displaying twin daggers. Her hair was up in a no-nonsense pony tail that moved with every turn of her head, the ne coming dusk made her appear to be a wraith.

Ice blue eyes frantically search for something; or for someone.

The other girl was such a contrast to the other; it was almost like there were the Sun and the Moon. Dark blue denim shorties hugged her curves, displaying a strange brown pouch that jingled when she moved and a gold and purple decorated Artemis rod, a light pink ruffled shirt contrasted with her golden skin perfectly. A cream jacket completed the ensemble, making her look sweet, and innocent. Her brown ankle boots accentuated her shapely calves, and her chestnut hair moved in the light breeze, curling around her hips.

Sparkling purple eyes never strayed from the guild gates, darkening to the same colour as the purple dusk; she too was waiting for something. Two suitcases lay abandoned at their feet, one was black decorated with red painted flowers and the other was made of brown leather, with cream lace on the front and back.

Both girls paused in their searching as two girls stumbled through the guild gates, hefting heavy luggage behind them, a small girl pulling a blue suitcase while a small cat gracefully walked to the waiting girls with a cute pink bag. Scarlet hair danced in the breeze as the other woman dragged in a cartful of bags and suitcases, and other strange miscellaneous items, they was a screech of a bird. Ice blue eyes wandered over the cart load fearfully, wondering if something was going to jump out and drag her into the darkness.

"Wow. How much did you pack?" the girl with blue eyes asked.

"You never know what you will need." The scarlet haired woman answered.

Purple eyes sparkled, as the girl laughed, it sounded like water running on crystal. Three head turned to stare at her, shock evident on their faces. Because they were so focused on the laughing girl they failed to notice the three latecomers, a girl with long blonde hair dressed like a cheerleader, a pink haired boy with a unique scale like looking scarf with a blue cat perched on his shoulders and an onyx haired boy with sparkling sapphire coloured eyes, clad in a long white coat.

It appeared as if everyone had finally gathered, the scarlet haired mage spoke, "I guess onto Magnolia Station now."

The two girls that had been patiently waiting at the guild hefted up their suitcases, a disgruntled laugh falling from the pale girls mouth, the all walked out the guild gates and towards the station, darkness nipping at their heals…

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

Loud, rattling sounds of the train station assaulted my ears as the train screeched into the station, a plume of smoke pouring from the chimney causing my eyes to water and my sister to couch in discomfort. The speaker screeched out loudly: Magnolia to Oak Town is in the station, please move to Platform 3 if you are travelling one way to Oak Town!"

Wendy spoke up, her voice seemed to echo, and "That's us right?" she asked.

"Just a second." Erza commanded as she disappeared, leaving behind the fleeting image of a scarlet river.

A groan from Natsu caused me to smile, "I already feel ill." He said turning an intense shade of green.

Ever paled slightly and took a step back, moving away from the pink haired teen, accidentally bumping into Gray, "Motion sickness? Are you serious?" she asked surprised.

I burst into loud peals of laughter, clutching at my stomach, attempting to stifle my guffaws against the palm of my hand, Lucy looked slightly smug and Gray was watching Ever as she tried not to smile. Wendy sighed slightly and attempted to perform her_ Troia_ spell on Natsu to no avail. Natsu did not look happy about all the laughter and smiling faces surrounding him at all.

"Aye!" said the little blue cat, "Natsu gets motion sickness due to his Dragon Slayer Magic."

Charle rolled her eyes and took Wendy's hand, the girl looked distraught because her magic wouldn't take effect of Natsu, "Come on."

Ever covered her mouth, obscuring the smallest of smiles, I watched as Gray looked at her mouth, surprise and awe filling his face at her hidden smile.

"Wait Wendy, we are at the end of the train." Erza said whilst striding towards us, no longer pulling the large cart of luggage and squawking things behind her.

"Erza, where are you suitcases?" Lucy questioned looking behind her to check that it somehow wasn't following its Master obediently.

Erza smiled, her strange eyes sparkling in amusement, "A very nice assistant is seeing to it." She gave of quite the evil aura.

I watched as Gray picked up Ever's suitcase almost nonchalantly, "Alright then." He said while taking her hand with his free one. I watched as he began to tug her gently in the direction Erza had ordered us.

"Gray?" Ever exclaimed obviously surprised, I grinned at the way she rolled the 'r' of his name along her tongue, giving that single syllable an almost sensual aura.

Her cheeks were warm as they began to make their way towards the end of the train; Ever slid her finger through Gray's entwining them together. He glanced down, turning his face to her a small smile on his lips but she only looked forward.

"Hmm," Erza mused, "I didn't realise they were so close." She said.

Lucy hid a knowing smile by leaning down and picking up hers and Natsu's suitcase. Natsu I noticed had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean close?" he questioned, his face dumbfounded.

"Don't worry." Lucy said laughter filling her voice.

Wendy glanced at me as I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortable in discussing my sister's non-existent love life. "Do you think we should go now?" I mumbled, turning to follow my sister.'

Horror widened my eyes as I watched Erza slam her fist into Natsu's gut and pick up his limp body, throwing him over her shoulder. Lucy and Wendy followed behind at a safe distant; I trailed after them, not really interested in my surroundings. Cautiously I jumped onto the train; Gray and Ever were already seated in the back, huddled in the last seats. She was sitting with her legs crossed, with her back against the carriages wall, facing Gray, who was taking off his coat and laying it down in the small gap between them. Natsu was stretched out on a seat by himself, drooling in his unconscious state with Lucy and Erza seated across from him.

Wendy was seated with Charle and Happy so I decided to join them, I noticed Ever's purple eyes watching me over the top of her black notebook. I winked at her lazily and she blushed, hiding her face from me. I shoved my bag in the compartment above our heads and shut it with a snap, making sure it was secure so it didn't tumble on us in the dark night, it was already around 10pm, judging by the sky around us.

I say down in the corner and sighed, "How long is this trip?"

"A few hours, we should get there in the late hours of the morning." Erza answered.

"I've always wanted to sleep on a train." I smiled. I picked up Happy and swung my legs around the stretch out on the seat, I gently placed Happy on my lap, "Mmm, I just love to stretch my legs." I smirked at Ever.

She glanced over the top of her notebook, I grinned in response. Happy nestled into my neck and fell asleep within an instant, an hour or so later Wendy began to yawn quite loudly, I smiled to myself every time that she did. After what felt like the tenth yawn from her I began to yawn too my jaw cracking slightly. "Sleep time" I mumbled.

Lucy giggled in response; Erza smiled at me and Ever gently shut her book, and stood up casually. I watched through slitted eyes as she made her way to our cosy little area and opened our suitcases, pulling out a blue blanket and a black one. She gently placed the blue one over Wendy's sleeping form; she snuggled under the added warmth. Then she turned to me.

Smiling as I tried to stay awake long enough, forcing my eyes to stay open, the warm blanket gave off the faint scent of roses, my favourite perfume. Ever leant down to tuck the edges of the blanket securely around my small body, the familiar scent of jasmines and vanilla wafted of her skin. I burrowed deeper into the seat pulling the blanket taught around my body and sighing in content.

"Goodnight my little Luna and may the stars brighten your dreams and the moon alight your path." She whispered so only I could hear her voice.

A second passed and I feel into the deep void that people call sleep, but instead of the usual scary nightmares plaguing my dreams I danced amongst the stars and ran my fingers through the Milky Way and held the moon in the palm of my hand, alighting my path and those I hold dear into the light, and pushing away the shadows of darkness that clung to them like spiders web…

**READ & REVIEW: **Thought this would be a interesting filler, just explaining a little more about the girls personalities. And Fluff! I apologise because the next chapter may be extremely short…

Tell me what you think?

_Notice_ from Me: I'm sorry to say this but if I don't get any Reviews for this story in the next few days/ weeks... I am going to put it on hold until further notice because I have other stories I can work on. But I still do this one because I like the plot (even though now my bias is NATSU and no longer Gray, I can still write this). So, I'm sorry to anyone who is following this,nut I need those reviews to know that you actually read this?


	15. Chapter 14: Wicked Desires

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

**Chapter 14: Wicked Desires**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

Movement caught my attention; both Lucy and Erza appeared to be preparing themselves for sleep, pulling out blankets and in Lucy's case a small heart shaped pillow. Erza carelessly threw a blanket over Natsu obscuring his calm sleeping face; he no longer appeared to be drooling in unconsciousness. Dark sapphire eyes met mine and I smiled gently at Gray, he had watched me curiously as I had tucked blankets around both Wendy and my sister, probably in his eyes looking like a fussing mother.

Crimson spots appeared on my cheeks as he smiled a slow seductive smile, but his movements were slow as if he too were sleepy. When I finally at down, I drew up my feet, tucking them close to my body and wrapping my slender arms around my legs, securing my body in a strange curled position. I rested my chin on my knees and my hair fell across my face; I was acutely aware of the man beside me but I didn't turn to look at him.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Gray spoke, his voice slow and cautious as if he were pausing after each word before it rolled of his tongue: "Do you hate me, for reading your journal?"

Lifting my head slightly I glanced in his direction briefly before cutting my eyes back to staring at the roof, the lingering gaze from his sapphire eyes caressed against my skin. I felt the rush of concern and something else I couldn't quite identify burning in those blue eyes.

"No… I was just surprised. I didn't mean for anyone to read it but somehow it doesn't concern me that you did." I said the last part with my cheeks warming as I rummaged through my satchel bag and pulled out the very thing we were discussing quite seriously. "Here." I said holding it out to him, the book carelessly held in my slender fingers.

He reached for it, our fingers brushing lightly sending jolts of awareness and desire racing through my body, making me want to squirm in discomfort as heat pooled in my body, slowly caressing me. He lifted the book from my fingers, scepticism in his eyes as he held the book close to his chest.

I smiled at him curiously as I spoke, "Luna thinks I write about my mother in there." I confessed, twirling a strand of curled hair around my finger, his eyes watched the curl spring back to normal as I released it.

"Do you?" he said tilting his head to the side, in earnest, perhaps worried about what I had truly handed over to him.

My lips trembled lightly as I spoke, "Sometimes," I paused, swallowing around the lodge in my throat constricting my vocal cords, "It's mainly full of short stories and poems, though lately they have become depressing." I thought for a moment, "It was the anniversary of my Mother's death when I wrote down the one you read."

"I'm sorry," he said and I knew he meant it having lost his parents being the reason he ended up in the guild in the first place, "It was sad, yes but extremely beautiful." He answered honestly.

A shiver passed down my spine at the intense way he was staring at me, the heat moved from my heart and spread to my lower area, I spoke my voice breathless, "Thank you."

Neither of us wished to say anything else, so we didn't… a companionable silence settling across my shoulders. He lowered his hand and ran his fingers over the journal, unsure what to do next. My breath caught in my throat as he opened to the first page, he glanced up at me but I didn't object, so be began to read. A small smile played along his lips ever so often, as he read something that I had written that perhaps amused him. I went back to studying the book Loke had given me about Celestial Spirits and their Keys, I could probably recite most of it from heart by now but I kept studying it anyway.

An hour passed without my noticing it and I began to feel drowsy, sleep pulling at my eyelids making them heavy. Gray stretched out beside me like a cat and yawned, placing his arms behind his head, sometime in the last hour he had taken his shirt off and his sapphire Fairy Tail mark glistened against his pale skin. Purple eyes hungrily took in the man before me, watching the way his muscles contracted as he moved. Scarlet cheeks burned as I turned away in embarrassment as he lazily turned his head towards me, I closed my eyes calming my racing heart.

Listening to the sound of his slow breathing my own muscles began to relax; I pulled my legs out from under me and stretched out, leaning my head against the cushioned back of the seat. I felt Gray stir beside me, his breath hitching as he moved, after a while his breathing began to slow and even out. I drifted off to sleep listening to the ice breath beside me…

_A Few Hours Later_

Dappled morning light danced upon my eyelids, and I awoke to sunlight streaming through the open curtain and the light rocking of the train. The crisp scent of spring water and mint teased my senses, I breathed deeply, enjoying the way I could almost taste the mint upon my tongue. There was a heaviness to my body, which I thought was from falling asleep on a train but the weight was a little strange. When I could finally open my eyes, my cheek flamed crimson and my lips parted slowly in surprise.

Gray was stretched out on top of me, one of his legs had sometime during the night slid between my own, opening me up to him, strangely I wasn't scared in fact, it felt nice. My knee was up, supporting him, so he didn't slide of the train seat. One of my arms was draped along his back, my fingers resting at his waist band, I moved my fingers to caress the small of his back, pleased at the way his muscles trembled beneath my feather light touch. My fingers had found their way threaded through his hair, which brushed against my breasts, I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine.

Both of his arms were lightly wrapped around my waist lazily and his cheek rested against the crook of his neck, his black hair tickled my skin as he shifted slightly. His breath danced upon my neck and shoulders, I forced myself not to let out a moan of pleasure from that gentle caress of his mouth against my neck. I inhaled the fresh minty scent that was completely Gray, the sharp scent of ice threw me into a new awareness. We were lying so intimately, tangled up in each other like lovers but there were five other people in the carriage.

Tugging gently on the strands that were threaded through my fingers, I whispered my lips lightly brushing his earlobe, "Gray?"

He awoke with a start, jolting his body even close to mine; I closed my eyes as he pressed against me. He lifted his head from my neck slowly to look down at me, cheeks bright with colour over our strange predicament. Carefully he extracted his arms from around my waist, only to have them brush along my hips and abdomen as he attempted to right himself, when the fingers of sleep still held thrall over his mind, clouding his judgement.

"Ever?" his voice which was usually deep was gravelly with sleep.

"So, you guys are finally awake?" came Erza's voice from somewhere in the front of the carridges.

I gasped in both shock and embarrassment as Gray and I attempted to untangle our arms and legs from each other, and in our haste we needed up in a tangled heap on the floor. The thud of us landing on the ground revibrated through the room, I laughed a little through the pain. I stopped when I realised that this time I was the one on top, with my thighs straddling his hips. Gray's fingers gently brushed against my legs a small smile played along his lips as I stood on shaking legs and turned my back to him.

"Naww, so cute." Came my sister's voice. My head snapped around to see my sister peeking over the train seat a mischievous grin on her face, her icy blue eyes sparkled as she took in the scene of me turned halfway around and Gray still sprawled on the floor comically.

My cheek warmed once again from embarrassment and I turned away from her so that I could hide it, desire burned through me, I craved his touch and it was a small slice of wicked desire that burned through my entire body leaving me with want. But I reined it in knowing that even though my body may want one thing my heart was still weeping.

"He likes you." Came the sound of rolling syllables from the little blue cat. I didn't bother turning around, my body trembling slightly.

"Oh shut it cat." I said in exasperation as I sat down in a humph, crossing my leg over my knee, while resting my chin in the palm of my hand and I stared out the window.

Gray chuckled softly as he picked up his discarded jacket that had somehow in the night, like us, ended up where we were not supposed to be. He settled down beside me, his thigh brushing against mine every now and again, sending little signals through my body telling me to turn around.

"In case you curious we should be there in just under an hour." Lucy said her voice smug and filled with laughter.

I was painfully aware of every tiny movement Gray made, the shift of his hip, the slight curving of his fingers as he gripped the seat and the change in his breathing as he held in a breath, attempting to stop himself from touching me too I guessed. Knowing that caused my will to slowly wain but I reigned it in, knowing that my will was stronger.

The last few minutes on the train went exceedingly slowly…

**READ & REVIEW:** So, lots of fluff there, however, it may go further. Who thinks they will kiss by the end of the story? But then again you don't know what happens when they face against the Dark Guild?

Tell me what you think? And keep reading to see what happens next…


	16. Chapter 15: Fairest

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

Chapter 15: Fairest

_~Luna's P.O.V~_

Trudging along behind the group of my guild mates, I sighed brushing long dark bangs out of my hair. Smiling at the way Gray and Ever hovered around each other like the moon to the earth or the stars in the sky. But I noticed they didn't touch once as if they were moving constellation that only coexisted and never actually touched, I was wondering what would happen if my sister finally opened her heart up to the ice mage.

Something told me that the likely hood of that would be like a fallen star.

Leading our group was Erza who began to slow her brisk pace, her scarlet hair swishing from side to side, coming to a stop in front of a modest looking café. And let me tell you, I was starving. My cheeks warming in embarrassment as my stomach growled quite loudly and seeing Lucy and Natsu turn their head towards me, Lucy smiling and Natsu laughing like it was the hilarious thing in the world.

The tickling of the bell on the door, told the bed and breakfast owner that he had customers, the man bustled around behind the counter, handing Erza two separate keys, obviously one for Natsu and Gray and the other room for all us girls, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Ever and I. When she walked back, her simple blue skirt swirling with her movement, she handed the two separate keys to Gray with strict orders to take up the luggage with Natsu.

Gray picked up mine and my sister suitcases with a small smile in Ever's direction but she was looking down, her purple eyes darkening to royal purple rather than the light amethyst when she was happy. Erza set about the room, looking for a big enough table, while yelling for breakfast to be delivered to said table, Ever and I ducked our head at her demands but the other seemed unperturbed, perhaps this was normal.

Sliding into the seat, I rested my elbows on the table, attempting not to sigh out loud. Ever sat across from me, her eyes were sad, but I knew the cause couldn't be the boy she yearned for, could it? The others sat down, talking animatedly but I just yawned into my hand.

Natsu slumped down in the seat beside me, stretching out, wood smoke and sandalwood assaulted my senses, I would have thought Natsu smelt like sulphur? The scent soothed me and I grinned as he spoke, "I'm so hungry!" he whined.

Sliding the chair back, and folding his lithe body into it, Gray sat down opposite Ever, a small smile playing along his lips, but he didn't say anything to her because her face was turned out the window. She was watching the light, transfixed as it caught upon some crystals sending rainbows dancing into the air.

"Breakfast will be here soon," Lucy said, leaning over to soothe Natsu, "Just be patient."

"You bound back from motion sickness pretty quickly." Ever thought aloud, turning her head back to the table, no longer distracted by the dancing light.

"Food!" I yelled into the awkward silence, everyone glanced at me and then to where I was pointing.

A waiter was making his way towards our table, laden down with several trays of food. He was cute, I guess. With shaggy brown hair that fell into his big brown eyes. He appeared to be wary of our table and I couldn't blame him, I mean I would too.

All that formidable power concentrated in one area- after all this was the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail.

But then he saw Ever, and his face changed breaking into a smile his eyes racked over my sisters form. Her head was slightly tilted as she was thinking about something and her long locks fell over her shoulder and her big purple eyes were open and honest.

The waiter placed a huge plate of steaming eggs, bacon and toast onto the table. Natsu began to pile food onto his plate before the dishes were even set onto the table. Croissants and strawberry jam and cream cheese, stacks of pancakes and platters of fruit and tubs of yogurt. I was in heaven!

"I will be back with coffee and tea." He said voice filled with kindness, but I just thought it was a front. I really didn't like the way he was watching Ever closely, almost possessively and I wasn't the only one to notice.

Gray's sapphire eyes were boring into the waiter's head but he was ignored as Ever noticed the scrutiny from the boy and smiled serenely at him, she was disarmingly beautiful. After the drinks had been served, we all began to eat, well everyone except Ever. She picked at her food, a frown curving her mouth down, something dark flickered in her eyes. Concern and restlessness seemed to plague her.

"Eat you fill, we may not have a chance for the rest of the day." Erza said glancing at Ever in concern.

Smiling to myself as Gray handed across the table a bowl of yogurt topped with fresh berries, "At least eat this." He requested.

Ever sighed and took the bowl, frowning into the depth of the vanilla yogurt and bright blue and red berries. But like a good girl doing as she was told she ate a spoonful of the yogurt and placed it on the table, turning her face away back out the window. Glances were shared across the table as the others too looked on in concern for my sister.

I didn't know that very soon, my sister would be far in the grips of darkness and I may be the only one besides Gray that could save her…

_~Gray's P.O.V~_

There I was standing leisurely outside the bed and breakfast with a cat and that stupid flame-brain, waiting for the girls to come out. There was something about girls and taking longer than usual to get changed. Lifting my head I saw them all walk out the door, all in arrays of black clothing and dark shades, it was strange seeing Lucy and Wendy in dark colours.

Luna was clad in jeans, displaying her twin blades; Wendy was wearing a dark blue jacket. Lucy was clad in a black scanty skirt and Erza was wearing her usual dark blue shirt but with a black shirt this time. But what held my attention was Ever.

She was breathtaking.

She was clad in a strapless lacy black midriff baring top her silver navel ring to sparkle with a purple crystal. My eyes scanned her hip looking for her royal purple Fairy Tail mark but it was gone? Her skirt was cut short at the front but the back of it brushed against the ground. Black boot and a silver chocker wrapped snuggly around her neck completed her outfit. I couldn't see her Keys or her weapon; I guess they were too obvious.

Her usual way ward curls were held in a tight bun and her fringe was swept across her face. I realised I was staring transfixed so I lowered my gaze and cleared my throat, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Luna smile at me.

"That reminds me." Ever mused. Making her way over to Natsu, as she walked her skirt fluttered behind her.

Reaching up a slender hand she brushed a white cloth over his right shoulder, his fiery red mark disappearing.

"No one can know we come from Fairy Tail." She said. Ever turned to me, I was surprised when she gently tugged down my collar and brushed the cloth over my skin, the dark blue mark vanished. Her cheeks held a delicious flush, lowering my head I watched her but she backed away.

"We will be splitting into five groups," Erza ordered, Natsu and Lucy will be the first team, Wendy, Luna, Charle and Happy will be the second team."

"That means me; you and Ever will be alone." I said concern for Ever spurred me to question Erza's judgement.

"Not really, I have sixteen other friends." Ever responded her hand running along her upper thigh where her Keys sat. Lucy and Ever grinned at each other over her statement.

I didn't respond as Erza continued, "Okay- if anything happens or you find anything try to get in contact with other members before you do anything else." Erza glanced between me and Ever, but Ever had already turned away her arms crossed below her breasts.

"Wait!" Luna said, "Ever can't go alone." She said fear evident to me in her voice.

"I'll be fine Luna, to be honest it's you and Wendy I'm worried about." I watched curiously as she lifted her skirt to reveal her Keys, she picked out one and smiled, "I summon you now to cross the gateway between the worlds. I ask you to answer my call…" a bright gold and purple circle appeared beneath her feet, causing her skirt and the loose tendrils of her hair to lift- she radiated power, "Open gate of the Lion- Loke!"

A man in a designer suit appeared with his hair as wild as a lion's mane, "As beautiful as ever, Ever." Loke said.

Ever grinned at Loke's play on words and rolled her eyes, "I have a task for you."

"Anything." He said whilst bowing low at the waist like a gentleman.

"Protect Luna and Wendy, along with the Exceeds please." Ever requested of her Spirit.

I watched as Loke stared at her his eyes narrowed slightly, "As you wish." She smiled gently at him and brushed her fingertips over his forearm, a shiver of jealousy ran down my spine. Loke turned to the two girls, Luna and Wendy, smiling gently, "Let's go!"

Ever watched after the girls in concern as Loke ushered them down the street. It wasn't long before they vanished around a turn, moving deeper into the depths of the unknown city.

"Keep a look out for the guild, it won't be obvious and listen to anything strange. It may be obvious." Erza stated.

"Aye!" Natsu said as the rest of us just nodded in ascent.

"Good luck." Ever said to us all as she turned away, just like the rest of us to our designated direction.

I glanced over my shoulder to see her head up, facing the world and her fingers unclench from her sides. With purpose she walked down the cobblestone street, her skirt fluttering behind her like a lack river.

"She'll be fine." Lucy said in concern to me, obviously feeling my agitation about leaving her alone. Natsu turned his head to me grinning as he nodded, while taking Lucy's hand and tugging her down the opposite street.

"I'm not worried." I said even though they had already gone and Erza was the only one left standing behind me.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Erza questioned her voice strangely serious, and then she too left me to her own area.

"Myself." I whispered while raking my fingers through my black strands of hair, tugging on the ends in agitation. I remembered her slender fingers running through my hair on the train; a good shiver ran down my spine. Turning back to the way she had gone I debated whether or not I should just follow her but knowing she wouldn't appreciate it. Shoving my hands in the pockets of my jacket, I turned back to my street and began to slowly make my way through the city.

My thought never straying far from Ever…

**READ & REVIEW:** Tell me what you think of this…

As of now the story will get a little darker for our favourite Fairy Tail members and my OC's Ever and Luna. How will the dark guild affect each of them?


	17. Chapter 16: Dark Intentions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, this anime series was written by Hiro Mashima. However, I do own this Plot and OC's.

_Readers:_ I haven't been able to work on any of my stories lately, and I won't go into why at the moment. But I found several chapters for this story already typed up so I am going to upload them for you to read. I'm so sorry I have neglected this story and all my others, but I hope you enjoy…

**Chapter 16: Dark Intentions**

_~Ever's P.O.V~_

I was wondering, no longer able to tell which way was back, but in spite of that I kept moving forward. This accursed town was literally a maze, Oak Town. I had known that the Phantom Lord guild had taken over the town in the past, but it had been destroyed by the members that were with me know, searching for the new guild that had risen in the shadows. Black Abyss.

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed I had wondered unknowingly into a small town square, completely devoid of colour, noise and people- it was barren and lifeless. My eyes rested on the tiny trickle of water that flowed from the fountain that took up a large section of the lousy square. It would have been exquisite when it was first constructed, carved out of pure white marble but it had been neglected and mildew and grime covered the shiny surface, leaving it dull and alone.

Just like the tombstones that had been left at the Cemetery where my mother lay now, alone…

Walking closer I was able to discern that the visage was that of a large towering Oak Tree, the town's name sake, each branch and leaf had been lovingly carved with the intention for this tree to be mighty. But now the stone was dirty and left, I felt sorry for this town. It was as if all the life had been stolen from the town and a feeling of loneliness and neglect settled over my shoulder.

Running my hands over my arms I tried to capture the warmth beneath my fingers but it disappeared leaving me feeling alone just like this town. Walking further into the square I glanced around me noticing for the first time the buildings, they were old and out of date, but I guess in this time these sorts of buildings were common. The stones however, used for the buildings were crumbling, it gave off a horrible sense of foreboding, as if something evil was lurking around the corner.

A sense of danger skittered along my skin; the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise in fear. I listened to my mid this time and moved, well at least I attempted to. I was scared and I desired to run and keep on running and never look back but I promised I would never run again, not from fear of the pain that awaited if I abandoned my sister once again, even though she wasn't here I made a promise and this time I was going to keep it.

Turning slowly on my heals and not listening to the alarm bells in my mind telling me to run, I stared around me, eyes flicking to the four different entrances to get in and out of the square. Whatever was coming was going to enter through one of them and I would be waiting, well at least that's what I thought until they walked through the entrance behind me. The moment I took a step back five people shuffled into the square, their bodies and faces shrouded by large grim looking clocks that were dirty and stained with what looked like blood.

"Key Bearer of Fairy Tail," their voices were creepily in unison, "Celestial Mage Ever Night, you will not pass us." Their voices hissed around the words, echoing around the open space but revibrating back at me from all sides.

Shivers of fear ran down my spine, I glanced around me attempting to find a way out, and then I froze. No I would fight. Erza, Natsu and Gray would fight their way out, so would my sister, even Lucy and Wendy would, I would protect my guild mates, my friends, no- my family.

The five things were slowly coming towards me in creepy jerking movements as if they were unable to coordinate their limbs right. All was quite except the small trickle of water falling from the fountain- wait! WATER! Backing away slightly I lifted my skirt, my fingers curling around the Keys- searching with my heart rather than my mind for the right one- blue calming energy washed over me as my fingers brushed the right one.

Smiling as my fingers curled around the Key I pulled it from the punch beginning the familiar chant: "I summon you now to cross the gateway between the worlds. I ask you now to answer my call…" They began to chitter amongst themselves their teeth clicking together in excitement as I lifted the Key with the two swirling half-circles, at eye level, my heals hit the base of the water fall, stepping backwards I clambered into the water, frigid ice swirling around my calves, "Open gate of the Water Bearer- Aquarius!"

Placing the beautiful gold Key into the water I finished the incantation and turned it, the sound of a bell and a swirling gold and purple circle appeared. The sound of rushing water and the ocean filled the silence, a beautiful mermaid appeared carrying a jug of water, a cruel smile played along her lips as she took in the scene, "I was wondering when you would call upon me." Aquarius said turning her head to see me standing in the water.

Smiling at her, I tipped my head to the side "Sorry about the circumstances." She grinned back at me, Lucy thought of her as her strongest Spirit even after she got Loke's Keys; I really wanted to see her abilities, because reading is never as good as seeing.

Aquarius turned back to the five people standing hauntingly in front of us, her tail curling behind her as if she wanted to lash out at them with it. The monstrosities coming towards us had slowed in their advance. Waiting for us to react.

Pulling out Artemis, I held it in one hand swiping it over my head, "Artemis!" it snapped to its proper length, power and light radiated from the gold and purple decorated length. My hair swirled around my body as the power from me, my weapon and Spirit danced around me, invigorating me and filling me with strength.

Aquarius's body was enveloped in bright ice blue magic, she shrieked in anger as magical water began to fill her water jug, arching her body back she flung the magic straight at the attackers. A high powered stream of water flew towards the enemy, catching them by surprise, the water however, cut and flowed around me, protecting me in case they counter attacked, I was grateful to her for it.

Slamming the rod into the flow of water around my body I smiled, "Electric pulse!" I shouted; the sparking electricity raced along the rod and jumped into the water, barrelling towards the enemies along with the water. The rod had stored the magic from Laxus's attack; it was the same liquid gold as his electricity.

Five people were surrounded and swallowed by electrically charged water; as Aquarius ordered the water to recede the electricity vanished into the air without a trace, and all the was left of our fight was my racing heartbeat, a Celestial Spirit and the attackers unconscious on the ground, some of them still twitching with the aftershock of the electricity.

Smiling in triumph, but after a second my smile faltered. Something told me that this was only just the beginning…

"Thank you Aquarius." I said smiling at my Spirit with gratitude.

"Call me when you need me," she said her body beginning to glow gold as she returned to the Celestial World, tipping her head back she grinned at me, "And let me know if you want any help seducing the Ice Mage." She winked at me playfully and vanished.

My lips parted slightly in surprise as I stared at her, a faint blush creeping along my cheeks, did they all know how I felt already? Shaking my head to clear my thought, I didn't have time to stand around and act like a love struck child, I had to keep moving, preferably away from here. Jumping out of the fountain, water splattered against the floor, and the back of my skirt clung to my ankle and calves, the faint breeze freeing against my bare water drenched legs.

Placing my Artemis rod back into its holster I stared in horror as the five fallen people began to twitch and stir in wakefulness. Turning on my heals I began to run, my skirt fluttering behind me, swapping Aquarius's Key for Loke's I called out to him, demanding him to get my sister out of here before all Hell broke loose.

"Loke, get my sister, Wendy and the Exceeds to safety. It isn't safe; it's beyond anything we know." I yelled, hysterically into the air, hoping he heard me through my fear, and knowing that he would.

His voice reached me, full of power, "Ever what's wrong?"

"I was attacked. They knew everything Loke, they know who I am." I said hysteria creeping along my voice as I attempted to navigate my way through the twisting streets.

Conviction filled his voice as he spoke, "I'm coming for you."

Tears filled my eyes, I wanted him to protect me but my sister was far more important to me then my own life, "No, get her out!" I shouted, tears blurring my eyes as I continued to run blindly.

Not being able to see I collided with a cool body and lashed out instinctively, my body reacting thinking it was another threat. Strong, cold hands gripped my forearms and a sense of peace and safety overcame me causing me to pause in my futile attempts to break free. Letting my body go limp I leaned forward into the safety of his arms, too scared to think rationally about what I was doing.

"Ever!" Gray gasped in shock and possible surprise over my erratic and strange behaviour.

Tipping my head up I stared into familiar sapphire coloured eyes as a single tear slid down my cheek, my heart was beating wildly in my chest and I wondered if he could hear it. Burrowing my face into his chest, I inhaled the icy and sharp minty scent peace filling me after the disgusting scent of mildew and rot left me, overcome by him, just him. His arms cautiously wrapped around my waist and he held me close, his fingers skimming gently along my bare back, causing me to shiver.

"I was attacked. They know who were are, or well they know who I am. We have to get out." I mumbled into his chest in a rush my sentences were possible running together.

Gray's hands stilled against my waist, "What?!"

His fingers curled around my shoulder as he pushed me away from him slightly, then he took my face in his hands, "Where are they?" he said something like anger filling his voice.

"Unconscious," I whispered, "Aquarius and I took care of them."

His eyes widened as he grinned down at me, "Come on. Let's go find the others." I nodded as he spoke, "They need to know."

He took my free hand that wasn't clutching tightly to Loke's Keys and gently began to pull me down the street, our feet braking into a run in unison, our breathes coming fast as we ran.

"Loke? Is my sister safe?" I queried through jagged breathes.

There was no response from the other side, though I did feel calm energy roll out from the Key. He was probably getting my sister and Wendy out of the town now as quickly and safely as he could think of, I hoped, I prayed.

Too focused on the Key and not the surrounding area I didn't feel the attack coming before the blow landed. Something slimy and disgusting wrapped around my ankle and yanked me off my feet. Gray's hand was ripped from mine, "Gray!" I gasped in fear. As I was dragged backwards, Loke's Key falling from my grasp and glittering before me, abandoned. All my energy went into the scream as I was thrown into the air…

**READ & REVIEW:** The plot thickens- and why are they after Ever? Keep reading to find out. Poor Gray he's about to have his heart broken and the one he loves in mortal peril….


End file.
